


Coffee, skeletons and an Artist

by Duskins



Series: Anchor/Core universe [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Artist Reader, Awkwardness, Birdtale, Cinnamon roll Raven, Curious Raven, Discrimination, F/M, Flowerfell is only mentioned, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Ink is a Jerk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, PTA Sans, Reader-Insert, Searched up humour in general in this, SirenTale, So much awkwardness I had to tag it, Stalking, Swearing, Teacher Toriel, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undyne - Freeform, introvert reader, monster racism, multi-aus, skeletons everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskins/pseuds/Duskins
Summary: You like drawing and like being an artist, yet you also work part time at a cafe just to help. Occasional monsters come through in a blue moon. Until one day the grim reaper walks in… What do you do? Joke, of course!





	1. Meeting the reaper... Deploy the deadly joke!

**Author's Note:**

> You see death itself in front of you at your work... What do you do? Joke of course.  
> the meeting is quite meaty and the stakes are high to remove the deadly tension.

_Another shift with a whole load of nothing._

You glance at the clock, 1 hour left until the shift is over and you can go back home. You look around and there are only a couple of people sitting in tables, counting you notice that there are 6 people in total...

4 people total...

You look at the clock again...

57 minutes...

Until your shift is over...

Currently, nobody is waiting by the counter for an order so you decide on quickly cleaning up after the couple that just left... _Man, I could be at home sketching... Or watching videos... Or sleeping._ You head back to the till and clean up around you and look over at your coworker also pretending to work on the other side of the room.

.

.

.

***DING***

After zoning out for a while you quickly come back to your senses and notice the room is a lot chillier than earlier. _Radiator stopped working again probably, for fuck's sake! I swear it is taking the piss!_ After composing after a quick second you now notice the customer.

.

.

_What the fucking hell?!_

Standing right in front of you was the FUCKING GRIM REAPER!

Black Robe and void like eyes which you stood frozen looking at. You don't fulling intake the appearance but you guess it is caring a scythe somewhere. _Please don't fucking say I'm next. No too many witnesses._ A glance to the side confirms everyone's shocked faces towards the skeleton in front of you. _Grim Reapers are supposed to act in shadows right not so-Oh he still hasn't moved probably wants me to talk first before my death or some shit. How polite._

"Uhhhh... Why... Did the grim reaper start burning people?"

.

_Do I have a fucking death wish?!_

The reaper just looked bewildered for a second before a slight gleam of curiousness before responding in a deep voice.

"i dunno kid why?"

_._

_Holy shit! Please go into voice acting!_

"Because a hot steak is better than a cold chop!"

.

.

.

_Apparently, I do have a death wish. Huh._

The entire room was deathly silent, your other coworker which was off cleaning was looking at you the way you probably would have yourself if you could. One of the customers had left and the other 3 were stone still…

_I’mSoDeadI’mSoDeadI’mSoDead-_

A deep baritone voice which was too sinful not to notice was the only thing to knock you from your panicked mind. “good one though i don’t really like having any meat on my bones. also, i haven’t been getting into the burning idea very much recently.” ... _Wait a second_ … “i’ve been getting more into the guillotine industry since have you heard about it recently?” You stare for a second in pure confusion and slowly shook your head, the reaper slightly leaned over the counter towards you with a conspirator look in its eyes. “they’ve made a killing recently.”

.

.

.

You burst out laughing while after a second the reaper starts chuckling again. The cafe immediately lost its tension which was there before. _This is too much. What is my life right now?_ After a short while, the laughter slowly died down from you and you quickly catch your breath.

“Sorry, sir I am sure you would prefer something on our menu rather than a hot steak.” You playfully added after you caught your breath.

“i’ll have a creamy latte please, to go,” he responded with an amused chuckle. Well, I don’t think it is every day for him be called sir I guess.

”Gotcha” You turn round for a bit to make the latte and when it is nearly done you turn round for a second, “that will be £2.50”, then you turn back and grab the finished latte and place it on the counter where a £2 and 50p lay next to it. He grabbed the latte and nods and turns away to walk out before you remember something and call out “Oh sir!”.

He stops walking but doesn’t look back “yeah?”

“If you ever have spare time on your hands or something, you might wanna check out voice acting”

.

“voice acting?”

“Y-yeah, I just feel like it should be something for you to consider, I-uh... I think you'll be killer at it.” _especially for the more erotic voices, even people without a voice kink may feel their sins. This shouldn’t just be the last thing people hear before they die. Some people wanna go to heaven yo!_

“heh. Thanks, kiddo.” With that being said, the reaper walked off.

.

.

.

You look over at your coworker and share the same “What the fuck” expression before looking at the clock again…

41 minutes left.

Some more customers role in but they don’t have quite the same impact as the living GRIM REAPER. _Huh. That is a story I'm definitely saying to Brianna when this is over._ After a while, you just decide to mentally listen to some songs you saw on Youtube before waiting for your shift to be over. After a couple more minutes you feel the room go back to normal temperature, _fucking finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUS:  
> Reaper tale = Reaper http://renrink.tumblr.com/post/135699274823/reapertale-au
> 
> Other Aus coming soon.


	2. Life Outside the Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally out of the Coffee shop and time to just chill and meet up with Brianna.
> 
> Also sorry, not sorry for sort of insert.  
> Plus Sarcasm is life.  
> Also Reader is super introvert just pointing that out now.  
> Heavy amount of dialogue.  
> Skeletons will come at their own paces.

 

_Hello world, hello relaxation and good-fucking-bye to coffee!_

Like a weight has been taken from you, you walk out of the Cafe and feel the breeze as you walk out of the town to your house. You reach into your pocket and grab your phone and click on Brianna’s contact.

 

Brie cheese: Hey text me when you’re free xx

Y/N: Just got out and BOY do I have a story for you next time we meet xx

 

You put your phone away and keep walking and after 15 minutes you reach your small cottage and after unlocking and collapsing on the couch you grab your laptop and begin watching videos.

***Ding***

Brie cheese: Did something go down? Xx

Y/N: Noooooo everything was completely normal and the story is just that I had the most average work xx

.

.

.

Brie cheese: Wow that is one exciting story, everyone needs an average everyday story to get rid of the bull that is life xx

Y/N: IKR, anyway meet at the park since you keep still dragging me outside? xx

Brie cheese: Well it isn’t my fault you never go outside! xx

Y/N: I do go outside, to the park. If I have artist’s block.

Brie cheese: Nope, you would just ignore the block and watch Youtube videos xx

Y/N: Welp you caught me, meet at the usual spot 5 mins?

Brie cheese: Of course xx

 

You deeply sigh and roll off the couch and onto the floor before pushing yourself up and grabbed a light handbag with a sketchbook and pencil before grabbing your keys and putting on a grey hoodie before heading back out. While walking to the way to the park that was only 5 minutes away you begin to zone out. _How am I going to explain to Brianna that I met the reaper at the cafe and the first thing I did was make a joke. Knowing her she probably isn’t sur-_ Your thoughts were sent back as you accidentally bumped into someone's shoulder, “Oh sorry” I glance over for a second and the only thing you notice is a purple hoodie and you couldn't make out their face due to a masked veil of sorts, covering the gap in the hoodie.

“it’s alright.”

_I need to pay attention to my fucking surroundings!_

 

After a minute you see the large oak tree at the edge of the park. Looking round you notice that Brianna is not present at the tree and the park is empty as usual. The trees occasionally rustle from the birds and the lake probably will be good to chat at, with the wooden bench overlooking it. Once you reach the tree you decide to lean back and wait for Brianna to arrive, since she lives slightly further away from it than you do. You feel a cold chill brush up you and you rub the arms of your hoodie and look round. You grab the sketchbook and pencil from your bag and decide to start sketching one of the low hanging leaves in the tree to distract you before noticing someone calling your name.

“Y/N!”

 

You look up to see Brianna walking towards you, despite you two being in the same school before, going to the same University and her being slightly older than you by half a year. She was quite short for her age, with her head reaching your chest and you are already near the bottom for the average height. You offer a relaxed wave.

“‘Sup Bree.”

“So we gonna talk about your average work?”

“Yup”

“Where nothing happened”

“Definitely, thrilling story I’ll tell ya” You respond with a poker face

She pauses and stares with a reciprocating poker face, “Can’t wait. Come on let’s walk round.” She starts walking further into the park and you place your hands into the pockets and follow next to her.

“Anything interesting happen to you?”

“Daisy acting buddy, buddy again” She responds nonchalantly with a bit of a bitter bite. You're speechless for a second before you respond.

“Seriously?”

“Yep.” She sighs.

“Fucking hell-”

“Yep”

“Yeah and now she is acting as if we are THE BEST OF FRIEEENDSSS~” 

“What a load of crap” You shake your head, irked and mildly angry you focus on the ground in front of you as you walked, rather than at Brianna. _We're adults, how could this teen drama still be round?_

“I know”

.

.

.

After a second to get your composure, you decide to change the subject, “Anyway so they still somehow annoy us for years now but now that is over how is your teaching going?”

“Some Y9’s never change” You place a hand on her shoulder for sympathy and as you near the lake and bench you hear a ripple coming from the water, probably a fish going up to the surface, “Anyway this isn’t just about me." She turned her head towards you slightly. "First of all, you need to go out more, and secondly you have a thrilling story to tell me.”

“Well I do go outside.” She snorts, “It’s true! I go out at least once a week just for fresh air, more so if I need food or for work.” We both sat down on the wooden bench after a quick look for any bird poo on it.

“Yeah don’t spend too much time outside, that sounds like you might be getting too much vitamin D” She looked over at you with a sarcastic smirk.

“I know right! I should be indoor, like right now” I stood up from the bench but didn’t move away and after a couple of seconds smile back at Brianna and sit back down. “You know… I never got to be so sarcastic with others so I am so glad we both have that in common.”

“You are always sarcastic”

“Neveeeerrrrr” You raise your hand in mock hurt but smile at the same time.

“Any way what happened in the Cafe?”

“So you know on Tuesdays it is usually quiet in my morning shift? Like 6 people in the cafe quiet?”

“Yeaaaaah?” Brianna had a look of confusion in her eyes.

“Welp. The reaper showed up.” You respond as calmly as possible.

“Don’t lie” She shoved you slightly

“I’m serious I have witnesses there were other people in the shop and the reaper was just staring at me while I was at the till.”

“... What did you do Y/N?” You could see the silent dreading in her eyes.

“I may have said…. Why did the grim reaper start burning people?”

“... No…” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Because… a hot steak... is better than a cold chop…”

.

You didn't need to look over as you heard her muffled groan, as she burried her face in her hands.

.

“How are you not dead?” She muttered through her hand.

“I don’t fucking know. All I know is that he started saying some other death related jokes and then asked for a Creamy Latte” She looked up at you with just an expression of: I’m so done with your shit right now Y/N.

“What… There is something wrong with you?”

“You just noticed that now?” You tried to joke

“You fucking made a joke at the fucking grim reaper!”

“...I know”

“If he didn’t have a sense of humour you would be dead”

“It slipped out” You defended yourself.

“I thought you could control your words better…” You smiled and she immediately knew what is coming up.

“Are you fucking sure cause fuck that shit, other dickhead probably acted cocky in front of death because of their bloated bitchy fucking egos, and I can’t control shit.”

“You know what I mean” She looked so done.

“Okay, okay. Anyway I need to start some drawing soon and I want to calm down from the drama, so can we just soak up the atmosphere for a while before heading off?”

“Sure” You both stare out at the lake and trees while enjoying the tranquil and companionable silence.

.

“Hey” Knocking you back to reality you look over to Brianna and give her a questioning look, “Do you ever notice that nobody ever walks into here?”

“Yeah but I never really questioned it, I like the quietness, don’t feel pressured by an area with tons of people in it.”

“Does it ever get boring”

“To you Miss Extrovert," You nudge her playfully, "but I don’t go here everyday, just when I need a breather from being inside or to chat with you.”

“Got me there.” The companionable silence returns and after around 15 minutes we decide to head off again. “You going out anywhere on Friday”

“Yeah”

.

“Wait really?” She responded in shock.

.

  
“Out of my room and into the sitting room to cast youtube onto and watch a playthrough of some games, with sweets of course.”

“Oh haha. But seriously though, do you wanna go out with me and the others on Friday to do whatever.”

.“Hmm… Nah it’s alright, I enjoy being by myself.” _Plus I can’t even remember half of your friends!_

“You sure?” she asks sceptically,  _shit don't show uncertainty. she will drag you there Y/n if you show weakness._

“Yep” You say confidently

“Well see you later then.”

“See ya later”

As you say goodbyes and walk off in opposite directions out of the park as you head home. You stop after going near to the exit and notice an abnormally sized feather. _Huh, looks like a large crow or raven wing… Do monsters have wings?_ With a shrug of your shoulders you quickly sketch the detail of the feather and leave it on the ground before heading out.

 

__________

 

When you get back home You look at the time 2:00pm. _Time to make some effen spaghetti!_ Grabbing a random clean pan you go over to the tap and pour up to halfway up the pan of water before turning on the stove and move back through into the sitting room and putting on some random Youtube video.

.

Eventually you go back through and get a random amount of spaghetti and break it in half and put it in the pot. Time to watch a 12 minute video.

.

.

.

Why does food take forever?

After 10 minutes you get up and get a bowl, fork and other additional toppings for the spaghetti before getting a drainer and wait a second for the 12 minutes to be done.

_Don’t tip the water on me when I drain the water please!_

_..._

_SUCCESS!_

_WHOO! SIGN ME UP FOR THE SPAGHETTI OLYMPICS!_

After grabbing a drink and your spaghetti how you like it, you sit back down and watch some more Youtube videos before working on some drawings and designs. You mentally list the commissions you're working on, ranging from individual sketches of an oc to illustrating covers, checking online you have a few more commission requests. _Great not as_ mainy _people that I would like._

 _Welp better start soon then I guess._ After eating you set a music playlist going and sketch out final designs for the commission's. The oc’s were simple to do but you had to come up with several designs for the book. You test out using a rotten apple for symbolism or a skull. After a lot of designs you get to 3 design basic sketches; A broken skull, A half rotten apple or a knife and blood. You send of them designs and wait for a response while working on other commissions, ignoring the clock to focus on your work.

Eventually, you get another drink and finally look at the clock. 11pm. _Jesus, I thought it was earlier than that, guess I can check if the cover had responded yet then work a bit longer_ _._

 


	3. Colourful Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawings must be done.  
> Are all skeletons so smooth at creating awkwardness?  
> And is this guy genuinely trying to piss you off or is that just his personality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit too long to write this, sorry! 
> 
> But I also ended up writing more than I planned so I hope that helps!  
> I really didn't think through this plot wise.... I will just do the same as my life, improvise!
> 
> Also more skeles! Skeles are everywhere, so is dialogue but still!
> 
> 1:08AM HERE WHOOOOO! PARTY ALLLLL NIGHT!

The next day the commissioner for the book cover specifically liked the idea of a skeleton with a broken skull is leaning on a wall, but stopping at the bottom of the rib cage. Which you were able to do and finished by the afternoon which you sent off. All you have left is the Golden flowers. You search for a photograph of looking out of Mt. Ebbot since apparently it looks amazing. _AH-HA! HERE IT IS! Ohh nice sunset, that could work nicely time to look up for golden flowers_. After noticing a range of different types of flowers you send a quick email back to them asking if there is a specific type of Golden flowers or if they have a specific picture of a flower they had.

 

They were surprisingly quick to respond and showed a bed of Golden flowers which looked like they were on a hill with a section looking like it was cropped out. You didn’t mind as it showed some of the flowers in the shot.

 

Printing the flower image and art materials, including a watercolour sketch pad and paint, in your art bag you head off to the park again. Following one of the paths in the quiet environment yet there was something not feeling quite as peaceful as normal, looking round you don’t see anything out of place. _I should have gotten a thicker coat._ You keep walking on until you reach a willow tree with some flowers near it. Sitting at the trunk you take out the watercolour pad, the photo of the flowers and after sketching lightly the flower, you get out the watercolour paint and start painting the Golden flower using the real life flowers for extra help for the shading, after a while you just focus on the drawing and don’t focus on your surrounds. You clean the paint brush for a second still not focused on your surrounds.

 

“heya”

 

“Ahh!”

You jolt away from your work and smack the back of your head with the tree.

A chuckle responds beside you and you look to your right and notice a skeleton there. “just came over ‘cause i noticed you were drawing,” The skeleton glanced over to your drawing with a yellow star in its left and a right eye a blue circle.  _Is.. Is that a giant paintbrush?_ You blush from embarrassment and bring your drawing closer to you with your dominant hand, while rubbing the back of your head with the other. “can i see it?” You look at him reluctantly but before you can say anything he swipes the painting out of your hand.

“H-Hey!”

“interesting choice of flower.” He comments ignoring your protest. As he looks over your drawing you stare at the ground instead, picking at the blades of grass. He glanced at the reference picture before looking back at the painting, “any reason for this particular flower?”

 

“Okay why ask if you are going to do that?” You muttered a tad bitter. He doesn’t respond and after shuffling slightly in the grass you respond back, “...It’s just practice for a commission when I get back home.”

“huh.”

You look up, subconsciously pulling up grass blades. _Wait when did his eye-lights…  Pupils.. Things, change to a green square and a purple diamond?_ Shaking the pupils off as just part of this mons- Skeleton's magic you press on the question a tad bit louder, thinking he might not have heard you, “Why did you take my drawing after not waiting for me to answer?”

 

He glanced back down at you for a split second before focusing on the painting again, with a shrug and a sigh before talking to you as if you should know,  “i probably only asked to be proper but didn’t care for the answer,” _That was some weird phrasing..._ You were about to retort back but he continues on muttering, “the flowers could be a bit brighter on the yellow for where the light hits the flower. contrasts could be a bit more intense, overall the flowers are recognisable.” he hands you back the painting and you look over it. Agreeing with him a bit on the drawing.  
“...Thanks”

 

He looks down at you as you look back up with a small smile… _Did his pupils change again?_ He looks round awkwardly and he is still stand there, after a long pause you look back down. _What is he doing? Please go away. Normally the silence is good in the park, but now it is killing me._ Glancing round at the area around you, _nope just this skeleton, no reaper in sight. Damn. Do all skeletons always have to have an element of awkwardness they slide into introductions?_ With a sigh you look back up at the skeleton again and he has a really amused grin on his face, as he blinked. _Ah so that is when the pupils seem to change,_ “you’re welcome”

 

.

 

You look at him with the best _“I am so done with this shit”_ face you can muster. Deciding on simply continuing with the painting and ignoring the skeleton above you… Welp sitting beside you now leaning on the tree trunk. Silence washes over you two as you draw, this is oddly calming. After a while you hear a bit of shuffling beside you and glance over and see the skeleton looking inside is scarf. _Huh._ Continuing on with your painting, absently you notice in your peripherals the skeleton is writing inside it and seems to be reading inside it to. _Welp he has plenty space on that thing to write his whole life story._ After a couple more minutes you hear him shuffle more and face towards you. He seemed to think in his head for a while before asking, “what do you think?”

 

“Uhhh. What?” with a look of confusion from the lack of context for the question, you were at a loss for words. He looks as if he is insult by that. _Well sorry dude for not giving me context for that._

 

You start to guess what he is talking about and try to get the context. _Not something physically different, since he has only just met you. Plus he doesn’t even have hair for different hairstyles. Something more topical? Doesn’t seem to be a justice warrior. Topical, topical, top-AHAH! Opinions on monsters! Probably needs to make sure you ain’t some secret anti-monster gal. You think about this absently while he responds back._

 

“seriously? i’m asking what you think?” he huffs. You can’t tell if he is joking or not… So let’s just play along,

 

“I think in many ways, sometimes will my brain, mostly with my stomach and gut. If that is not what you are looking for. Welp, you have to be more specific skeleton.”

 

He doesn’t miss a beat while he seem to have a glint in his eye,

“well, maybe you should use your head more than?”

 

“Okay wise guy. I guess you mean something more topical. Then it should be quite clear on my opinions then mate.” _If he is going to be vague then so will I._

 

“cool” he says absently, scribbling stuff in his scalf again. “You’re so kind”

You tilt your head at him confused and he has a mischievous glint in his eye, ”thanks for treating to me dinner”

 

you scoff while you shove him slightly with your shoulder, “How about nahhh! Fu- _nk_ you.” You move away and pause for a second, you miss the skeleton look past you and glare at a bush before turning back to look at you muttering under your breath,  “Funk? What the hell…Why the fuck did I do that? If I need to censor myself I don’t find fucking replacement I just don’t say it…”

 

The skeleton interrupts your thoughts with his own notes, “welp you certainly don’t censor yourself when you don’t have to.”

 

You look at him sheepishly, “If you don’t like it, just tell me. It’s better than staying in uncomfortable silence.”

 

“what like you were before? hypocrite.” _H-he.. What. HUH?!_ You look at him in shock while he has the most playful, smug smile on his face.

 

“Y-You ass!” You eloquently responded while he just shrugged.

 

“nope don’t have one” _Can’t just say “You pelvis” can I? Welp looks like I’m drawing on a different cavas._ While looking straight at him you got out a felt tip pen and uncapped it in your dominant hand, while he looks straight at your face from your other side. You mostly faked, or at least over played a grumble and huff to make sure he doesn’t look at your hand, he seems more likely to watch emotions.

 

“You dickhead!” You retort, his grin seemed to get larger seeing your frustration. Mentally to prepare your arm to lunge, trying to only show the frustration he was looking for.

 

“nah, i am sure i don’t have that ei-hey!” he is interrupted while you quickly use your non-dominate hand to hold his head still against the tree by the chin, while you quickly draw a cartoon dick on his forehead before moving back to where you were originally. He sat there in shock for a couple of seconds before recovering, “what-”

 

He never got to ask as the smug grin transfers your face now, with barely sealed amusement as you hold in laughter, “Never mind that. Guess you really are a dick head, maybe you should double check before you’re sure on something.” You wink at him as realisation dawns upon him and you burst out laughing. You hear him chuckling next to you and you realise how long you stayed out by the red and orange glow from the sky. You pack up, not looking at the skeleton, which had a tint of a rainbow across him in embarrassment, “Welp. I better get moving, this drawing isn’t going to get itself done and I  have felt I spent long enough outside… Oh where are my manners? I’m Y/N! Pleasure to meet you Skeleton, I must give some warning I suck at remembering names so if we meet again... you know... Just a warning.” You finish dumbly, unsure how to finish off the farewell to the acquaintance. You look over to him and he is writing more in his scarf as he nods in understanding.  

 

“ink,” You tilt your head at him in confusion for a second before he continues, ”names ink, gotta say you seem okay, don’t mess it up.” _well that was… ominous._

 

“Sure.” You put on your fully packed bag before looking to make sure you have everything. Then nodding to Ink you turned and walked away and giving out a lazy wave, with the back of your hand towards him, for him to see. “See ya when I see ya.” You don’t wait for a response as you go back home. You had forgotten the chill which seemed to leave after a minute or two after leaving the park, as you suddenly felt as if everything was warmer now.

 

Once you got home you made yourself a drink as you checked youtube for some videos to play in the background as you did the commission. After looking at the time and realising how late it is, huh. You decide to stop for tonight before continuing on tomorrow.

Sending over the painting on Thursday afternoon you looked over to see your next shifts in the coffee shop _-Oh. yeah. Saturday-_ and relax for the rest of the afternoon.

 

______

 

**Ink P.O.V**

______

_Huh._

After Y/N left I walked round the park to the lake where some other skeletons were present.  One of the skeletons being in a tree, the other leaning on the edge of the lake body in the water, and on the ground was some neon clothing I was looking for. one specific skeleton, where the other two were trying to keep a distance from… Unsurprisingly. They all looked at my forehead and they instantly chuckled under their breaths and tried from laughing to hard.

 _Oh. right._ **_that._ **

Quickly I grab a leaf, going over to the edge of the lake and I use it to remove the ink from my forehead. Ignoring the snickering around me I patiently wait while the calmed down and look over at the neon virus.

 

With a sigh I addressed him first, “really fresh, did you have to censor her?”

 

He looked over at me with a shrug of his shoulders, as if he did nothing wrong, “not my fault the dudette had some colourful lingo.”

 _nope. not going there..._ “why are you with us in the first place?”

“take a chill pill, i wanted to see the broseph you were scouting”

“ugh. It wasn’t scouting... it was seeing their place on monsters and how they were to react to another skeleton”

“scouting“

“fresh stop being unfresh and unradical,” Fresh didn’t say anything in response, his glasses cut to “WH-AT” before going back to normal. With the other skeletons not making any move to speak I continued on, “you know why we had to test out their opinion.”

 

“well, what do you think of them?” Another skeleton spoke higher up, looking up I noticed Raven was paying closer attention to the conversion now.

“well, hard to say what they are like from a first meeting,” I glance at the notes I had taken during our meeting, “but they seemed okay with monsters, well for skeletons. though she was mostly distracted by drawing.”

 

“so you think it might be safe if they ever notice any other skeletons,” Raven noted which I nodded in agreement. “they seemed to come here a lot, despite the bad press this place apparently had.”

 

I looked at him confused for a second before remembering what he was addressing, “… oh! that! well we all know that doesn’t happen anymore. you know how those guys can get, at least they learned.”

 

“yeah that girl-”

“Y/N” I chirped in,

“... Y/N seemed to either not get the memo or simply doesn’t care. plus barely anyone comes here now. only occasionally Y/N’s friend.”

“raven, how would you know this? stalking?” I questioned mischievously while Raven turned light blue, “or are you going up in the sky to long and are having delusions. after all you are an icy blue, too far up in the clouds?”

 

“n-no they j-just talk t-too loud if they… are deeply relating to a topic.” He stuttered, he calmed himself down before looking helplessly to the skeleton in the water. _i know it is a classic move to say magic but even i have to note that skeleton monster fish... merton? merton. should find it difficult to swim._ Raven continued on however, “they talk so loud when complaining, nobody can ignore it, alright” With a nod from fins being the only response. I chuckled.

 

“whatever helps you sleep at night buddy.” He huffed but paused.

“so they are okay?” With a glance back down at my notes I looked over one detail.

“yeah they seemed to be, pushing some buttons didn’t bring hostility. the only things i noticed that seemed to think fast. that and they had a photograph of a hill with golden flowers. an image from the notes say of it from goldie’s universe.”

 

Raven and Fins both seemed to be most interested in the last fact more, Fresh, he is currently practising skateboard tricks on the path round the lake. Raven and Fins both looked at each other before turning their attention to me again. Raven piped up, “uhhh… how did she get the image and do you think she knows?”

Looking back at what I wrote I responded, “she said she was doing a commission. goldie was probably the one to give her the image. the tombstone can’t be seen in the image since that would raise questions if she noticed. why did he send an image to her for a painting of the golden flowers he sees regularly?”

 

“huh.”

  
“well since they seem okay, i’m done here. you asked me to come after all to check them from a blank slate. my jobs done. see ya. if any of the others come to the park, remind them of the visitors!” I called out as I grabbed my paintbrush and used it to open a portal to teleport back into our house.

It was pretty spacious and large but the original sans isn’t here, as he left unofficially. I spot the TV running and the Orange skeleton was almost absorbed into the couch with a bouncy blue blue on a beanbag in front of the couch. I decide to go to my room and re-write all my notes before cleaning my scarf and checking on the multiverse in general. “never know what will happen with all these guys around, in any universe” I mutter before using my paintbrush and vanishing from the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT POV CHANGE HUMANS, DID YOU?! THOROUGHLY JAPED BY THE SINS OF NATURE *WHOOOOO!
> 
> AUS:  
> Reaper tale = Reaper http://renrink.tumblr.com/post/135699274823/reapertale-au  
> Flower Fell (mentions) = Goldie http://siviosanei.tumblr.com/  
> Fresh Sans = Fresh http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Ink Sans = http://comyet.tumblr.com/  
> Bird Tale = *Error 404 - Creator not found*  
> Sirentale = Fins http://shadowphantom18.deviantart.com/
> 
> Others coming soon!


	4. Caffeinated Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new customer has arrived.
> 
> Walking around aimlessly gets you somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a plan!  
> Story lines.  
> Ideas.  
> Two paths.  
> Character development!  
> What is the world coming too! 
> 
> BUT! I always keep space for potential ideas I get.  
> By the way, heads up: Monster Discrimination, mention of Murders and Rapists.  
> 

 

A week and a half has passed, nothing happened. Despite coming across the two skeletons, everything seemed to go back to normal. You only travelled from your house to the cafe, stopping by a supermarket on the way back occasionally. The weather was chillier so you wore more jumpers walking round. You worked a morning shift, while people were getting quick coffees for the day.

You absently work on your shift in pilot mode. Mentally shutting off anything that wasn’t orders and doing your routine with a small smile. You didn’t hate the job, people need their coffee. _At least I’m not handling drunk people._ You just find it a bit dull to pass the time. There was a comfortable amount of chatter as their was a decent amount of people, before the rush starts later on. You make a couple of small talk absently to a couple of customers and give them their drinks. They say farewell as they walk off and as you ask the last custom what they want, a new customer comes in. You feel a chill as your shiver for a second. You glance over at them.

 

_Huh._

_It’s another skeleton._

 

You look back at the customer you were serving and finish of making their drink, after paying they grab the drink and walked off. “Have a great day!” You call out to them. You turn towards the skeleton that is now opposite you, scanning over the options behind you. He was wearing a blue hoodie unzipped with a white t-shirt underneath.

 

_I can appreciate that choice of clothes._

 

Most of his body was covered by the counter in front of you, though he is was grinning, he looked as if he just woken up. _Wake up cup. Here we go. I better start before this gets too uncomfortable and before he starts thinking I’m checking him out,_ “Hello and welcome!, what can I get for you?”

 

Turning his attention to you with his white pupils and somehow yawns lazily without moving his mouth. “anything to wake up a bonehead like me? need some pick me up juice. ketchup is nice but it doesn’t _ketch-up_ with the energy i need” You huff with a smile in a small silent laugh as his grin widens. You wait a second before responding.

“How does an Expresso Macchiato sound?” After pondering this for a second I continued on, “Would you like it to go, would you like it as a medium and is that all?”

 

With a shrug of his shoulders he responded, “sure”

“That will be £1.45” he nods as you repeat the drunk to your coworker prepares his drink while I handle the money. _What’s his name again? Ah fuck it I’ll look at their name tag if I need to address them._ I give the skeleton some change. Once the Coffee cup placed on the counter I smile at him, “Hope you get the energy you need, plus if you need a top up of coffee you can always come here!”

 

“huh. i’ll keep that in mind, later kiddo.” With a slow wink he grabbed the cup and walked out leisurely. _Well that was normal._ Shrugging off the interaction you clean up a few tables while your Co-worker, _either Steve or Sam, can’t quite remember,_ handles the counter while preparing for any other customers that are bound to come.

  
___

As Your shift ends you decide to just lounge around the house after putting on some casual clothes, with a F/C unzipped hoodie, and a tank top underneath with blue jeans. After relaxing all day it gets a bit boring. _I need to get out again._ So later in the afternoon, around 6pm you decide to just stroll round absently round town.

 

After a while of walking down the streets and just spacing out you notice how everything doesn’t feel right. You end up being more on edge and wearily glancing at alleyways as you pass them. The darkening light doesn’t help the paranoia. You glance behind you, nothing. Shaking off the sensation. You turn back around and continue on your path. _I wonder if I should send Brianna a text? Just in case a murder pops up?_ Continuing on you shrug it off until you hear a footsteps and low voices coming from an alleyway you are just about to pass. You slow down and glance into the alleyway.

 

There is a turn off and light coming from inside the alleyway, away from public view, preventing you from seeing what is going on. Staying at the entrance, you grab your phone, putting it onto its lowest brightness, and went onto Brianna’s contact. You glanced over at the street name

 

7:30 pm Y/N:     Activity. [Street Name.]

                         Alley by the T-junction

                         Tall tree opposite

 

You didn’t wait for a response before lowering the phone and turning off the screen. You silently walk further down to turn and looked over silently. A slightly shorter man which looks like he is 18 or 19, with short dark hair was looming close to a creature that was pressed against the wall. Silently, you crouch behind some Wheelie bins a couple of meters behind the man and listen in.  
  
“-cking disgusting. You monsters need to head back to where you came from. This doesn’t need to be harder than it is. All have to do is travel back. Stop ruining our communities!” The man spat out bitterly. **_MAN WAIT ONE FUCKING MOMENT._ ** Composing myself for a second I quickly turn on my phone and see Brianna’s response.

 

7:32 pm Brie cheese: OMW.

 

7:32 pm Y/N: MH active.

 

Stuffing your phone away you stand up and keep a calm expression and walk near the man and stand by the wheelie bins. Blocking his path.

 

“What’s going on here?” You raise your voice in an authoritative manner. The man swirls round and sneers at you.

 

“Non of ya fucking business lass! Get lost.” You get in a slightly more defensive position and notice that he doesn’t have any weapons on him so far. Doesn’t mean he isn’t a threat. Adrenaline starts to pump faster round you as you feel your heartbeat increase.

 

“Well you just made in my problem.” You glare at him as his body language becomes more hostile. The mon-being behind him seems to be petrified at the moment, “Now tell me” you continued, lowering your voice before pausing for a second, looking directly into his eyes, “WHAT THE **FUCK** IS GOING ON?”

 

“Well lady, I’m just teaching this monster its place.” You feel your blood boil but you make your body more relaxed outwardly. The man seems to notice this and seems to come to his own conclusion as he acts less hostile to you. “Thought you were a monster lover. Guess you thought I was hurting an actual person.” He has the AUDACITY to continue, thinking he has back up now, “nah, these monsters are just that, monsters. They don’t deserve to be taking up space.”

 

You step forward while he talks as he turns back to the being still staying silent. You get right next to him.

 

“Yeah, the monster here doesn’t deserve that space does it?” You respond glaring at him from the side of his head. While he is looking right at the creature, licking up their reaction.

 

“Yeah it shouldn’t be a waste of space here. Humans are actually useful.”

 

Right as he said that, you couldn’t keep up the act any more. You use both of your arms, and with the adrenaline coursing through you, to shove the man into the brick wall. His head and body slamming into it.

 

“Glad we agree. Since I’m looking directly at it.” You snarl at him before continuing on,  “You despise me, these beings don’t deserve to be called monsters. They have intelligence like, and even high, than our own. They have magic that we can’t even comprehend. They are CONTRIBUTING to the community, with jobs and teaching.”

 

You hear shuffling nearby but ignore it and continue on getting louder with rage,

 

”WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? SEND THEM BACK IN A CAVE TO RUN OUT OF RESOURCES! YOU WANT CONTRIBUTING CITIZENS THAT ARE THEIR OWN PEOPLE TO DIE DOWN THERE! WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO DON’T CONTRIBUTE! YOU DISAGREE BECAUSE YOU SEE THEM AS A THREAT AND CAN’T UNDERSTAND?

BOO HOO!  

WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE MURDERS?

RAPISTS?

THE ONES THAT ARE STILL OUT THERE? ARE THEY GOOD ENOUGH PEOPLE? HONEST THEY SHOULD BE 6 FEET IN THE GROUND BEFORE THESE REAL PEOPLE GO BACK UNDERGROUND!”

 

You breath heavily, adrenaline starting to leave. As you stare with full hatred in your eyes as you mutter to the man darkly. “You see them as a threat, huh? Take a look at the person you traumatised.”

 

You grab the man, still in shock, push him to the ground facing towards the monster still cowering, not seeing anything that is happening in their traumatised state. You continue your speech behind his head as you make sure he can only look at the monster in front of him,  “Not the villainous monster out to get you, is it?

An actual person.

You claim monsters should go back underground? **Where’s your shovel then**?” The man is gobsmacked at you harshly grab the collar of his shirt, bringing him back up and shoving him away, towards the exit, “Now go think about what you almost did.” He wobbled getting up and went towards you, probably to say some wise words back. Before he does you both hear a deliberate cough and turned to see Brianna, looking at you both in awe and proudly, before remembering the man. Turning back to him she sneers,

 

“We better not see you doing this again.” Outnumbered he nodded shakily, before high-tailing it out of there. Silence resonated in the alleyway before Brianna nodded to you before looking behind you. “Both of us helping them may have negative side effects.” She spoke seriously before continuing on looking back at you, “I will make sure to give a heads up if he returns with goons.” Giving a silent nod you turned back to the fearful creature.

 

You calmly and gently walk over to the monster and just now take in it’s appearance. Shivering trying to be absorbed into the brick was was a curled up mouse, with its body wrapped in a 2-toned green scarf. With just their large circular ears and their eyes being the only features visible. Over top of the mouse’s head was a knitted bobble hat that looked to be a desaturated green. Its yellow eyes bouncing around the area. Scanning but not able to connect the surroundings. You observe for any dangerous items round them but just see a metal pole on top of a robot toy at the side of the alley, near the bins. Looking over the robot it seemed as if a creature had attacked it from it's poor condition it is in.

 

Carefully and slowly you step to the mouse, before crouching down and looked at them at eye level. You spoke up softly, to not alarm the mouse, ”Hey it’s okay, you’re safe now. I am a friend” They shakily seemed to be less distant as you continued talking, giving them reassuring words. They looked directly at you now with confused and frightened eyes, “Hi there I’m Y/N. The person from before is gone now. I am here to help. Are you hurt?” They just stared at you. Maybe they are in shock?

 

“Okay, so…” You ponder what to do, ”You are probably afraid and confused. I know I would be but I want to make sure you are okay, okay?” They blink at you, “Could you try to give some sign, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” They blink twice.

 

_Time to do some deduction._

 

“Got’cha, so I need to ask you some questions to try to help you. To not be confused with a normal blink. Yes is two blinks and no is three blinks. Can you do that for me?” Two blinks.

“Are you hurt?” Two blinks.

“Do you feel any pain in your head or neck?” Two blinks. Pause. Three blinks.

“Is the two blinks for the head?” Two blinks.

“Do you have pain in your legs?” Five blinks. “A leg?” Two blinks. “Left leg?” Two blinks.

“Back?” Two Blinks.

“Arms?” Three blinks.

“Is there any pain anywhere else?”  Three blinks.

“Is there anyone you want me to contact?” Three blinks.

 

“Do you want us to take you to your house, a friend or family house?” No response. _Oh no…_

 

“Do you have anywhere to live?” You ask quieter... You notice how dirty their clothes are.

 

Three blinks.

 

You ponder what to say next.

.

.

“Would you be okay coming to my house?” After a pause you hastily begin to ramble to justify yourself, “I-I mean, i-it’s just that you can stay over at mine until you can get back on your feet. Provide some shelter for you. The streets are bad for people, never mind risking monsters without protection. You have every right to not trust me, but I ju-”

 

“Y-yes” A squeaky voice spoke up. You realise in the middle of your ramble you looked to the floor and thus haven’t noticed the blinking of the mouse. During the questions they have managed to be able to come fully back to reality, rather than the dazed nature they were before. After a tiny pause they, very quietly, spoke up again, “I-I-I will be o-okay at your house. Y-you helped me so I trust you.” After a pause and getting your baring back you respond.

 

“You said your leg was injured, I can carry you but only if you are okay with it.” With a Affirmation from a squeaky yes, you quickly continue on,  “I also have a friend who is looking out in case anyone else comes. Would you be okay while I quickly get her?”

They looked shocked, before looking panicked and spoke quickly, “N-no Y-you can’t, don’t leave, please. I can trust you, you helped me. I can’t trust them. T-they could be evil.”

You looked over at them puzzled. Staying calm you responded back, “I’m not leaving, I am just going round the corner. They are also helping right now. It is fine. I trust them. I have known them for years. We’re friends.” You paused and looked directly at the mouse’s eyes kindly, “Would you trust me in not making friends with something evil?”

After a pause, they realised it wasn’t rhetorical and responded, “I trust you.”

“Then trust me when I say they aren’t evil and are my friend”

They muttered under their breath “Okay.”

You stand up and wiped your knees, “I will be back a second-Wh?” You are cut off as the mouse had quickly got up, wincing slightly in the process, and rammed into you, knocking you onto the ground in shock as they got onto your stomach.

“Don’t leave.” They spoke darkly.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, I was just going round the corner.”

“No! You were going to leave me!”

_Didn’t they just say they trust me? This is going nowhere._

“Okay, okay,  listen. How about instead I either shout to her, so she can hear me. OR, I could send her a text and tell her to come here. How does that sound?”

After a pause and the mouse staring intently at you, “Text them.”

You awkwardly shuffle yourself, with the mouse -no larger than a 7 year old you note mentally- sitting on your stomach, getting the phone from your pocket.

 

7:56 PM Y/N: Come back here.

 

After a couple of seconds you hear footsteps and see Brianna turn the corner and look at you confused as you lay on the ground. With a mouse sat on your stomach. Nice.

 

“We are heading back to my house.” You state as she gives you a nod and you look at the mouse. “Okay I have to get up, could you move off me?”

“No”

.

.

.

“Why not?” You inquire confused.

“Then you will leave me.” _Okay different method._

“Okay then. Can you try holding on then?” After a pause, they wrap their arms around your torso and you try to get up by pushing your arms and legs off the ground and grab, a luckily full, wheelie bin and pull yourself up. You wrap your arms underneath the mouse, bringing them higher so both of you are more comfortable, as they hug your stomach.

“There we go. Is that good?” You feel them nod as they press their face into your collarbone, as if they are too exhausted to do anything else. “Let’s head back.”

  
You walk side by side with Brianna, in comfortable silence. Tonight's incident replaying in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRRRRAAAAAAAMMMMAAAAA  
> What did you think of the characters in the chapter?
> 
> FUN FACT: Originally the monster was going to be Gyftrot and there was a slightly different interaction. I wrote most of it out then I noticed something, "In the epilogue of the True Pacifist Route, Gyftrot says that they will stay behind, stating that they will finally get some peace and quiet."  
> I had to find a new monster. It took me a few days but I got there.
> 
>  
> 
> Aus:
> 
> PTA Sans = Community au


	5. A spoonful of sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take the mouse home, Chatting with Brianna.  
> Average day at work other than some skeles.
> 
> You also notice that skeletons are everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight panic attack and also unconscious cleaning has to be endured.
> 
> Well I may have wrote the rough plan of the next chapters up to around 20 or something on a bit of paper. That went missing. Turns out it fell, trapped in between the board of my bed and the wall.
> 
> After 4 days of searching I found it!
> 
> Also I hope you guys don't mind that this has another character that isn't skeletons. Cause it would be weird if the ONLY monster interaction y/n had was with skeletons... That are from across the multiverse. I wonder why they are all here though. 
> 
> Also i know the mouse seemed to become possessive of y/n extremely fast, but you shouldn't base a person's character based on their introduction ;)  
> Also for the sake of plot. The mouse will be a she, since we don't want jelly skeles in the future... For the mouse anyway. 
> 
> Also a lot more writing than I anticipated in this chapter. I was thinking on just having the mouse be in this chapter and the skeles be in another, but we all need our dose of skeles.

Your front door swings open, Brianna holds the door open as you walk past her you murmur, “Stay close, in case I need anything.” without waiting for a response you go straight upstairs.Ignoring the door in the front of the stairs and going to the first door on the right, you push open the door to the small bathroom and go over to the toilet. Attempting to put the mouse down on the toilet seat, they still cling to your top tiredly. “Hey, could you let go please, I need to check for wounds and clean you up.” They weakly try to cling on but you gently remove their hands, so you can stand up rather than crouched over the toilet. Looking at their eyes, you can see the exhaustion in them and quietly ask them ”Is it okay if you remove your scarf? I just need to look over for any injuries.” They look at you, uncomprehending of the situation. As they move their head down an- _OH SHIT._

They tilt to the side as they pass out, you quickly catch them before they hit their head on the wall. _This isn’t good._ Moving them so they are sat leaning back on the toilet slightly. _Well. I need to check them over for injuries. This will be awkward if they wake. “_ Brianna!” You call out _._ You see Brianna pop her head round the corner and look at you, then at the mouse, and back at you questioningly. “They passed out, probably exhaustion from shock. Could you keep them steady. Since they are like this. We need to check for injuries… And clean them up a bit. I will be back a second while I get the necessary items. You watch over them please.”

“Got it!” Brianna responds as she takes over the rest of the space in front of the mouse. You decide to back off and quickly walk out the room. _Okay, okay. Items, I need to get items. First things first I need to get a large towel. Get the medicine box…. Err. Clothes…  Ah! Wash cloth._

Going through to your room, which was right in front of the stairs. You grab the first folded towel you found and place it on the bed in the centre of the room, before going to your wardrobe in the corner of the room.  Looking through your clothes you find a plain top for them to wear. With some searching you found some shorts that can work as trousers. From next door you vaguely are aware of the water now running. You place the clothes on the bed before noticing your own scarfs on the back of the bedroom door, you grab the largest one you had, a winter scarf, and place that on top of the rest of the clothes. You set everything as a pile before remembering the wash cloth and medical supplies. You quickly go off and grab a washcloth and set it on the top of the pile, and then you walk down the stairs to get the medical box in the kitchen.

Once you grab the box you go back upstairs and placing the box in the corner of the bathroom, under the sink. You go back into the bedroom and gather the towel and clothes and return to the bathroom and placing them to the side. You look over to Brianna and see the bath nearly at the adequate level while the mouse is slightly leaning on the wall while sitting on the toilet lid, the rags that were their clothes awkwardly hanging from their body. Their scarf was neatly folded on the windowsill. “Definitely need to do some shopping.” You murmur as Brianna stays quiet, you glance over at her, “Need to breathe?”

She pauses a second before walking over and opening the bathroom window wider. She brings her face to the opening, taking deep breaths. You sit on the edge of the bathtub. Looking over at Brianna then look back at the mouse. The scarf before was so scruffy and dirty but it was nothing compared to the rest of their clothes. It’s top and trousers had holes, rips was frayed at the bottom. Their shoes revealed their toes from the holes worn in on them. They looked an absolute mess. You know you need to give them a bath but it just felt so wrong to do rather than asking them to take a bath themselves. You hear Brianna breath more erratically as she starts mumbling under her breath, the events catching up with her. “I-I can’t. W-why? Why! Wh-wh. That is just. This is... AH!” She lets out a frustrated growl as you check the temperature of the water before turning it off, her voice raising the more she continues. ”This is just so messed up! The conditions and the fact that th-they were targeted because of it. Why people so cruel!”  

You stand back up and rest a hand on your friend’s back, before rubbing it soothingly, “I know, but at least we can help them now. Even if we can’t help everyone that is in similar incidents, can can at least help this one person.” You murmur her gently you pause and wait for her to nod before continuing, “Despite what has happened already, we have to help them. From the sounds of where their hurt, they might have been thrown into a wall. We need to clean them up two. I can handle that if you want, you can wait in the guest room.” You see Brianna hesitate.

“I wanted to talk to you, while their out of it actually.”

“Oh?” You look over at the mouse before looking back at Brianna, “Well once we get them in the water then you can tell me okay.” You walk over to the mouse and carefully take off what is left of their shoes and socks before hesitating. “This will be a bit weird…. Sorry in advance but you need to get clean…” You sigh, ”and yeah…. I not trying to make this creepy but someone has to.” You delicately remove their top and trousers, leaving them in their underwear. Cringing in the process. “Uhhh…” You look round and place the clothes to the side. “I only need to look at the injuries…. Plus it is just a general wash…” You look over at Brianna. _Well I am not the only one cringing then. Uh! How can you wash a stranger without it being weird?_ “Could you help by bringing over the wash cloth? I need to check their leg first before carrying them into the tub.” Brianna looks to be very relieved from looking at the sleeping mouse and rushes to the side, grabbing the cloth and handing it over to you. “Thanks.”

Looking over the mouse in an analytical way you notice the occasional scratch across the outsides of their arms and on the side of their legs, “Oh geez.” You mutter. _Looks like something from scraping rather than intentional injuries. Maybe unnoticed by adrenaline?_ You by past th-her chest absently after no injures were noticed and focus on the left leg now. Crouching down you grab the wash cloth, dip it in the water and look over the leg in detail, carefully moving it round, along with you moving, to look at the back of the leg too. The knee was a bit scrapped, but the back was the main issue.

The tricep looked badly bruised and a long cut was on it deepest at the top of the wound. Blood was slightly running down the leg, though it doesn’t seem to need stitches. You tighten your grasp of the cloth and quickly using the soapy water to clean the dirt and blood of the leg, once the majority of the blood was cleaned up and only a bit of blood was escaping from the wound you look over at Brianna again. She was standing awkwardly at the sink. “Can you see if there is any disinfectant in the medicine box please?” After a second to process the sentence, Brianna jumps and quickly opens the box and looking through it. After a while of you holding pressure on the wound she finds what you are looking for and hands it over. You thank her and she also hands over a cotton pad as well. You smile sheepishly at her and open the disinfectant bottle before tipping it over with the cotton pad covering the opening.

You set down the bottle and pause looking up at the mouse’s face. “Sorry this is going to sting a bit but it will help.” You look back at Brianna. “Could you get the bandages, some masking tape, a black bin bag” Glancing back down at the leg for a second you add on, “and some duck tape, if you can’t sellotape then, please.” There is a pause before footsteps walk out of the room and down the stairs. You look at your hand that is softly shaking before sighing and hold the ankle with the non-dominant hand.

You slowly pat the disinfectant from the least injured part of the wound and travelling up. Surprisingly the mouse stays asleep. Looking carefully you notice it is visibly uncomfortable as the daps of disinfectant come in contact with the skin, you sigh. Brianna returns in a few minutes, slightly confused by the black bin bag but places the items down. You grab the bandage and begin wrapping it securely around the injured leg, being careful of the wound and bruises.

“Why do you need a black bin bag, y/n?” Brianna broke the silence.

“Well we need to still clean the rest of her, and we don’t want the bandage getting wet.” You explain, not looking up at her. Once the bandage is generously wrapped round, you cut it off and use some masking tape to keep it from falling apart. Once that is done you stand up a second and stretch your back, causing it to click before looking over at Brianna. She hands out the bin bag and duck tape. You open the bin bag before placing the leg inside. You then spin the mouth of the bag round the bottom of the shin, tightening the mouth as a result. Once you can’t wrap it round any more you signal with your dominant hand, as Brianna hands the tape over with the end already found. You place the tape so it is half and half on the bag and skin. After looping round a couple times, you rip off the end, smoothing it on the mouse. You both pause looking at each other, and Brianna seemed to realise something.

“Hey… Y/n?”

“Yeah?” You tilt your head.

“We need to wash her right?” She looks away at a wall.

“...Yeah?” You ask confused, not seeing her line of thinking.

“It’s just that… Even if she sits on the seat in the bath, their underwear is going to get wet,” _Shit._ She notices your realisation too. “we both know… So… Plus it isn’t like we are doing anything perverted. We’re helping them out… And… And! Iwillgofindsomethingforthem! Bye~” And with that rushed ending, Brianna flew out the room. _Of course._

_._

_._

_._

_Okay y/n._

_This is as weird as you make it out to be y/n. Don’t make it weird, don’t make it-_

_Fuck._

_This is so weird._

Trying to not make this awkward, you first of all take take off your shoes and socks you have been currently wearing and roll up your trousers to your knees. You turn your attention back to the mouse and you slowly strip them -to try and not press against any injures- down and pick them up bridal style, and step over into the bath carrying the mouse. It was a corner bath, with a seat built into the corner. You place them on the seat. With their normal leg and bagged leg hanging down into the water. You are surprised that the mouse hasn’t woken up yet.

_Poor guy, she must be so exhausted._

You pick up the wash cloth and sit on the edge of the bath and start cleaning the other leg. After a while you don’t notice any injuries other than a slight bruising. You move their head, as it was tilted up and resting on the wall, to turn down and work on cleaning the back of their head and check for injuries there.

After cleaning, you notice how there is a couple bit of gravel on there and indents on where gravel was. You notice some minor bits of blood and gently clean of the gravel and blood. _At least they didn’t go in._ You sigh. _Why do some people have to act like this?_ You clean up their face and down to their shoulders before you pause. They mentioned their back too.

You gently tilt her so she is curling in on herself, you grit your teeth looking at it. Nights of gravelled alleyways were evident on their back. Guess they didn’t know what to do when it at least came to night. Indents travelled along their back, it could almost set of a trypophobic person. There were still some gravel sticking out, blood spots as well. However, the most eye catching thing was the large bruise forming on their back. The bruise was forming around the shoulder blades and getting fainter as they travel further down. You seethe silently and clean up as best you can. You brush off the gravel but notice one or two pieces sticking into the skin slightly. You continue on, ignoring them pieces for now.

“Brianna!” You call out. After a pause you see the familiar face walk into the room and at you. Trying to ignore the body you are holding as much as possible. “Could you get some tweezers for me?” After a look of questioning from her you continue. “Gravel stuck in not too deep.”

With an understanding nod she rushes back out and returns after a minute or two as you silently stare at a wall lost in thought. She brings you back by a tap on the shoulder and you grab the tweezers with a thanks. She rushes back out. You carefully remove the pieces that were lodged in the mouse’s skin and clean over their back one last time before putting them back to their original place.

You carefully cleaned up their arms, with mild scratches on the left side and on the right side has a slightly more redder tint blotch to it that was also bruising, and also cleaned generally their chest and stomach. Once deeming at least clean enough to not make a bed look like a garden centre, you lean over the bath and pick up the towel -shifting the closed on top- and wrap it round the mouse. You carry them back out the bath. Taking the plug out of the drain and sitting them back on the toilet. You look over at the bagged leg and as carefully as you can you removed the duct tape. The water from the bath softening the tape so it didn’t sting as badly when it was removed. You dried them off using the towel and called through Brianna. She handed to you one of your underwear and you raised an eyebrow. She raised her hands in defence.

“I don’t see any underwear smaller than this. Plus we can always try and make it work.” You sigh and nod to her as you grab it you respond softly.

“Fine then if we are getting them to fit, I suggest getting some mini bulldog clips, from my stationary.”

 _S_ he nods and goes off to find some and you carefully slip the underwear on the mouse. __Very baggy.__ You just grab your top and carefully put them in it and realise how big the shirt is on them. _Works as a nightdress... Good enough for now._ You ponder what to do next and after a few more minutes and a tired Brianna walks in with the clips raised in the air like she won a medal. You thank her and pull the excess fabric of the pants around until it is secure, and you clip the fabric in place. Once by the end of the fabric. Once by the side, where the overlap begins.

You sigh, “There we go.” Picking her up like before you carry her to the last room upstairs, the guest room. Brianna follows behind and moves the sheets of the bed and you carefully place them in the bed and tuck them in. You leave the door slightly ajar and both of you go down to the room directly below it. The sitting room. You both sprawl out on the couch and lay in silence.

“What are we going to do, y/n?”

.

.

.

“I… Don’t know. Probably look after them.” They turn their head to you.

“With you working on commissions and that cafe, you can barely look after yourself.” You huff but don’t refute it. She continues on, “I have teaching, they probably need physical and mental help that we aren’t adequate for.” You stay silent. “In addition, we don’t know what they are really like, you just asked a stranger to live with you.” She seemed to contemplate continuing to argue but lets out an angry huff. “We don’t know if anyone is looking for them. Heck, they might be a kid and their parents are looking for them.”

“We can handle all this when it gets to it.” You try and calm her down.

“NO! We need to sort this out now!”

“BRIANNA!” She seems to snap out of it as you look directly at her, ”Listen to me, we don’t know if that will happen, there could be thousands of reasons and issues we could think of. Each one as likely as the next. We need to wait it out. Gain information and think rationally.

“I know we can’t look after them constantly 24/7. It can’t happen with our schedule. That being said. I often keep my schedule as flexible as possible.  

“If there is anything we know is that we can keep an eye out. Look for signs, ask around shops. Maybe talk to some… Mon-Individuals to see if they know about them. We only know what will be given to us. Sure they could have a family or friends that are looking for them. So then it is simple. Make sure that it isn’t because of abuse, for the fact they left, it not then reunite them. If they aren’t they become my roommate.” You shrug, “If they are a kid, we could try and help them find someone more… Suitable, for them.” Brianna stares at you for a second and sighs.

“You’re… You’re right.” She sighs. You both look at the ceiling.

.

.

.

“You said you wanted to talk to me by the way?” You turn your head back to Brianna. Realisation dawns on her and she quickly sits up. You follow suite after a couple of seconds.

“Ah! Right! Yeah. There was something I wanted to mention. When I got your text I quickly found out where that street is, thanks to google, and basically ran over there.

“When I got to the street I turned the corner I tried to find the tree and junction you said. Remember when you did that project on…. Ah! On mythical creatures years back?” You ponder a few seconds, wondering where this is going, you nod. “You did about a light? Will-Will…?”

“Will ‘o’ the Wisp?” You quickly finish for her. The change of topic giving you slight whiplash.

“Yeah! That’s it! Anyway I swear I thought I saw one for a few seconds on the other side of the road in the shadows.”  

.

.

.

“What?” You deadpan.

“It was so strange. I just saw an intense light in the air for a couple of seconds. I just got so freaked out. I know I might have just imagined it. I swear though, I saw a bright red light.” You process what she said for a few seconds.

“What did it do?” You ask curiously

“Well it just stayed still, slightly shifting as it went up slightly and then down again before shifting slightly left before just disappearing.”

“Disappearing?” You repeat.

“Yeah it was pretty far away when I saw it but the light was just so intense that was all I could make out.”

“Hypothetically speaking, was there anything around it that maybe could be the cause.”

“Like I said, it only lasted a few seconds, but that wasn’t the main thing.”

“Then what is?”

“Haven’t you seen any news, I thought since you liked this sort of thing you would jump on board the news.” You sigh and give a motion with your hand to continue. “Well apparently more people have been seeing this red light and discover badly injured humans nearby. I just freaked out and feared the worst.”

…

“What?”

“You didn’t honestly know? Well I just found out recently but still.” She looked concerned.

“...”

“Do you know anything else that has been happening?”

“Monster hate groups being more spoken?” You guess. She shakes her head.

“That is happening but there has also been a lot more mysterious attacks and disappearances from either specific areas or witnesses say of specific patterns.” She fills in dully.

“Holy shit.” You whisper. “Are all of them human?”

“...Some monsters too.”

.

.

.

You try and process that information. You feel so numb in your stomach as you stare back up at the ceiling as your brain starts thinking of the possibilities of what could have happened.

“Is the park a safe spot?” You murmur and notice her shake her head in the corner of your eye. “I guess that is why nobody goes there anymore then.” You stay Silent. As does Brianna. A yawn escapes her. “It’s got pretty late.” You note glancing at the open curtains that shows the darkness of outside. “Since the guest room is occupied you take my bed and I will sleep here.”

“Nononono, I can sleep here.” Brianna refuses.

“Nope. I am getting the couch. It is super comfortable anyway.” You push Brianna off the couch and lay further on it, preventing her to go on it. She sighs before heading upstairs. _You lay down and shut your eyes. You almost fall asleep when you realise something again._

_Shit! I need some pajamas and a cover. The cushions can work as pillows._

Going back upstairs you knock on your own bedroom door and Brianna opens it, revealing how she changed into some of your night clothes, which is a lot longer than it is on you. You place your hands on your hips, “Did I tell you, you can wear that?” You tried to act as sassily as possible, moving your head side to side. She opens the door wider and you step in.

“Well I just thought maybe you don’t want me sleeping in stuff I have been wearing all day.” She raised an eyebrow as you go through your draw for some clothes.

“Welp. Got me there.” You shrug. You take the pajamas and walk to the bathroom. “If you have to go early for work, just do the usual and also could you watch over mousey through there in the afternoon. I have a shift and want to get a breather. You can watch videos or something, just be there if they need help.” She nods and you walk downstairs collapsing on the couch. Grabbing the thin cover folded over the couch and deeming it good enough. You fall asleep.

 

______

 

When you woke up, everything was normal. Turns out Brianna didn’t have work today, since you forgot in your sleepy haze that there would be no school for Brianna to teach. Because it is Saturday… You congratulate yourself on your great memory skills.

On your way to the cafe, you take a different route than normal, since you left a bit too early. You hear kids in the distance as you are brought into reality and look on further ahead. Ah! a School. You see a primary school ahead of you as children are running in the playground and parents are just starting to collect them. You also notice some other monsters waiting as well. Though you can’t make much out as they are pretty far away. Though you are very sure you can see some parents keeping away from the monsters. You sigh. Why can’t people just accept them? You keep walking, heading past the school.

After a couple of minutes, you are just arriving at school, most of the parent gathering their kids and leaving in different directions and you see minibuses at another entrance. You didn’t notice a group of unique individuals walk out of the school and heading to the gate, as you begin to zone out. While you walk you notice something block your vision suddenly and you stop before you crash into whoever it is. The people seem to suddenly notice you, you look down at the road as you squeak out an apology before trying to move round them.

Just before you can escape, a strong arm keeps you from going any further. You recoil on instinct and try to shy away but they keep you in place.

“HEY, PUNK! Watch where you’re going!” They threateningly advise you.

“S-s-s-sor-rry” You stutter out looking down. You feel their eyes bore into you and you panic internally. Before anything can happen though another voice speak up.

“Undyne, that is enough.” You feel them reluctantly let go, you relax for a second and tense up when you feel the new voice touch your arm gently. _Don’t touch, don’t touch. BAD. BAD. BAD. Don’t touch me!_ “My child, are you okay?” You look up at the person touching your shoulder and you see a goat woman. You smile up reassuringly.

“It’s fine, I was a bit too spaced out.” You look at their companions and you see a skeleton a fish and a child. The skeleton looked familiar but you brushed it off for now.

The blue fish with red hair, with what looks to be an exercise top and shorts on, bounces next to you again and puts their arm across you. _Get. The. FUCK. Off me. Stop it!_ “Well PUNK! I will go easy on you THIS TIME! YOU are obvious too weak to battle me. BUT YOU SHOULD THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU TRY AND KNOCK ME OVER!” She brings you closer to her, you shift awkwardly and she uses her other hand to pound her chest with pride.

“hey undyne. might wanna tuna it down. i think you're making it ocraward for the human.”

“NNYAAAAAA!!!” You feel Undyne shove you back towards the goat, as she launches towards the skeleton. As you are vaguely aware of the nooging of the skeleton and a soundless laughter coming from the child. The thing running through you most of all is the fact that the goat has grabbed the top of your arm to help keep standing up. Laughter running from her body.

You need to get out of here.

Once everything calms down the goat tries to apologies to you for grabbing you, you guess, by rubbing your arm. With makes you panic internally more. _Gross. Gross. Gross. STOP. STOP IT!_ When everyone has calmed down you talk quietly. “Sorry again, won’t happen but I need to head off to work now. Thank you for being understanding. It was nice meeting you but I have to go.”

As you talk you slowly step away from the group to continue with your path. Once you finished you turn round and start walking normally again. Until you feel something cling to your leg. Looking down you see the same kid from the group, with the insanely even fringe, clinging onto your leg and looking up at you from your thigh. You sigh and remove them from your leg, before they cling back on you crouch down to their level. “I have to go. You go back to your family okay?” You spoke softly. They tilt their head and make some hand gestures. “Sorry kid, I don’t know any sign language.”

They thought for a second before pulling out a phone. You wait for them to type on it but they make a gesture for you to take it. “... You want my number?” They seemed to wink but you guess that from the finger pointing. “Hold on.” You check your pockets. “Ah. Sorry I don’t have my phone on me.”

They still looked determined to get it.

“... I don’t know my number of the top of my head.” You explain, they looked dejected. “Tell you what. If I go past here here to get to work, I will bring my phone. If we meet up again I will let you have my phone number. Does that sound okay?” They nod enthusiastically and you ruffle their hair before they run back to the group. As they walk off you notice the skeleton tilt their head at you before walking off with the others.

 _Welp. Time to walk faster to my work then._ You breath deeply trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in your gut.

 

  
_______

 

You got to your shift just a minute early and got to work. You noticed a few new customers that were quite chatty to you specifically, but you just continued as if everything in life was normal. While you are telling your co-worker, Alex this time, an order for her to do, You see a bright blue figure walk by the window and look inside. You give the change over to the customer and they take a seat. Just then the door swung open dramatically, ***DING!*** while the person in blue stomped over to the counter, they had a large grin on them. The door shut with a loud bang from the force it opened. Causing a couple of people to jolt, you cringe hoping nobody was holding any coffee.

“HUMAN” Looking down you see the blue person was actually a skeleton with blue stars in it’s eyes. “WHAT DO YOU SELL HERE?!”

 _Wow. Loud much?_ “We sell drinks and food.” You indulge him.

“WHAT WOULD YOU SUGGEST, HUMAN?”

 _Well nothing caffeinated or sugary that is for sure. ALSO the heater broke down AGAIN! Seriously?!_ “Well… I guess…” You walk round the side and go over to the cold drinks, “I think you would like some of this selection of drinks.” You point to some flavoured water. “These drink are water that have a touch of juice from different fruits to give them flavour, so it is quite healthy.” You point over at the machines behind the counter. If you want a warm drink I can offer you a tea, if you would prefer.” You walk back behind the counter silently before the skeleton returns again with a bottle of water with peach and orange flavour. “I SHALL TASTE THIS HEALTHY DRINK!”

“Indeed.” You bow slightly, “Will you be having anything to eat?”

“... DO YOU HAVE ANY… MONSTER FOOD?”

You think for a second before realising what the tiny skeleton was saying. "Most of the food here has been infused with magic before hand so it is all good."

“SO ALL OF THIS I CAN EAT OR DRINK? WOWIE THAT IS A LOT TO CHOOSE FROM!”

“Well… I am not sure for the sugary foods. I need to double check them.” You lie as you speak up, _I feel like I have sinned but I feel like I can’t let that happen._ “That and the coffee” You add on.

He pauses for a second, looking over your expression before pouting somehow. “I WAS HOPING I COULD GET SOMETHING SWEET.” His eyes morph from stars into large light blue circles.

_Oh nonononono-_

“Hey! It’s okay. I said I would check. PLUS! There are other things you can have too that you can eat.” You try to calm him down. You look over at your colleague for help and see them having over some finished food and coffee, sending you a disapproving glare. “Would you like something that isn’t sugary in our menu?”

He sniffs and smiles again, “YOU HAVE MORE FOOD THAN SUGAR?” You nod, “WELL I THE MAGNIFICENT S-BLUEBERRY WOULD LIKE... ” He glanced at the food. ”YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I MAY BE ABLE TO EAT!”

“W-well.” You point to a shelf on the display at the side. “This section is all sugar free.” You notice he pays more attention to one specific thing on the section and tilts his head.

“CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES CAN BE SUGAR FREE?”

“Oh? Oh! Oh yeah these ones are, they have a substitute instead of sugar.” You look at him as his smile widens a bit more. The eyes returning to stars.

“THEN CAN I HAVE THE CUPCAKE AND THE WATER PLEASE?”

“Indeed, are you staying in?”

“I WON’T BE IN FOR TOO LONG.”

“That will be £3.50” He hands you a £20 note and begins to walk off. “Oh! Excuse me sir!” You call out to him and he pauses and turns back to you confusion is on his face, “This is way too much. Let me get the change for you.” You store the money into the till and get the correct change out. “Here it is… This may sound suspicious… But... Do you always carry around money like that and just don’t expect change.”

“UHHHH….. I DON’T THINK I UNDERSTAND. THIS IS THE FORM OF CURRENCY HERE, CORRECT?”

“Yes it is, you see you gave me too much of it for the items. I am just returning the money that go over the value.”

“OKAY?” He takes the change and walks off. The chill gets unbearable as you shiver and look round the room. You do a double take on an empty corner of the cafe. The corner was no longer empty, there was the reaper again. You stare into his eye sockets as the other skeleton, Blueberry you remember, doesn’t seem to notice anything. In fact nobody seems to see the reaper there. As you stare he slowly strolls forward.

“fancy meeting you here.” The reaper said. You are instantly on high alert.

“Indeed. What brings you to this part of reality?” You whisper under your breath to him, not knowing if the other people just see a one-way conversation.

“well just seeing a potential job.” He responds casually.

“Oh really? A new job as in a new potential death? I'm guessing you don't really have many interviews for jobs round here.” You joked as he goes completely still.

“...”

“Well I guess that answers that. Do you believe in fate?” You act casual as you start cleaning up. You keep the reaper in your peripherals though.

“depends”

“Do people have a set time of death, or is it like the multiverse theory? Since the future is debatable, not defined is there a rough death chance or what?” He seems to become tenser at the questions so you don’t ask any more.

.

.

.

“nonya” You process that for a second and snort quietly.

“True. Anyway since whatever could have happened didn’t mind on informing me the potential death?” There is a pause and he shrugs. You see Blueberry glance over at you curiously and walk over to him, “Is everything okay?”

He turns slightly blue on his cheeks as he starts talking but you hear a deeper voice behind you, freezing you in place, “that skeleton in front of you, they just picked some random food and drink. caffeine and sugar. i would have to do a lot of reaping if he did.” Your focus is lost slighting, imaging two bombs basically going off consecutively you shudder and are brought back into reality with Blueberry’s hand firmly on your shoulder, the concern is written over his face.

“HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY?”

“Y-y-y-yeah I’m fine.” You gather yourself together and smile at him reassuringly before heading back to the counter. After a couple minutes, you look outside and see no customers-

***DING***

In walks another skeleton, a lot taller than the others you met, his face seemed panicked as he looks round. He spots the other skeleton, his shoulders drop and he sighs. You decide to walk up next to him and he just realises what the other skeleton is eating. “oh sh-”

“Sugar free” You interrupt him. He looks you over a second before composing himself, obviously not noticing you until you spoke up.

“what do you mean?”

“The cupcake and drink are sugar free.”

.

“thank you” he sighs. “how did you know?” The skeleton glanced over in your direction. Despite the relaxed posture, you swear you see him tense up, though that could have been because of the cold breeze... _Can skeletons even feel the cold?_

“Even if it was introductions, he reminded me of a skeleton crossed with a kid and a puppy. Even I knew to not add any more energy into it.” You noted, nodding over at the younger skeleton, mentally storing the weird reaction.

“heh that’s my bro.” he puffs out his rib cage slightly, barely visible from his orange hoodie.

“Older or younger?” You tried to find any conversation though you felt the air get even colder and you absently walk back towards the counter. 

“heh. older, most don’t realise it till later. what made you ask?”

You shrug, “I know at least enough to know you shouldn’t base age on height for every monster or human actually. Anyway, can I getcha anything?"

“got anything sweet?”

“Cakes and milkshakes are probably the sweetest ones. Cake wise I would get a Victoria sponge if you haven’t tried it any other cakes before. Milkshakes we have a limited bubblegum one, I think you will like.” You shift from one foot to the other, trying to heat up a bit, as he thinks before shrugging.

“sure.”

“That will be £8 please” Your co-worker returns back and starts making the milkshake and you cut a slice of cake of and place it on a plate. You place the plate on the counter, along with a small fork as the skeleton is looking through his wallet. “i thought i had more money…” he mutters before taking out a £20 note, handing it over. You glance over to Blueberry and he seemed to stare directly at you, however, you couldn't figure out the expression on his face. You look back at the till as you get the change and handing it over to the tall skeleton. Your co-worker passes over the milkshake onto a tray, alongside the cake, with a nod and walks off. The skeleton grabs the tray and walks over to sit with Blueberry, who was bouncing in his seat. After a couple minutes, you zone out again and begin more orders for different people.

You never notice the two skeletons vanishing until they are already gone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot development.  
> Poor Mousey.  
> Will 'o' you sure that is what you saw?
> 
> It is 1 am. I'm tired. Night.
> 
> Aus:  
> PTA Sans = Community  
> Underswap bros = Orange and Blueberry http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com  
> Reaper tale = Reaper http://renrink.tumblr.com/post/135699274823/reapertale-au


	6. Of Mice and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a social life?  
> Why do you need it? 
> 
> You contemplate this, while Brianna decided that: Yes, yes you do need it. 
> 
> You try to explain you don't need it. It's not very effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:  
> Okay, I contemplated putting up a temporary update chapter. Then remembered how they can be a bit disappointing.  
> So.  
> Just to fill you guys in right now, I have a tumblr page.  
> WHOO! *confetti bursts from sleeves*
> 
> https://duskins-ao3.tumblr.com/
> 
> Any questions, prompts or artwork can be sent over there.  
> Plus if you are thinking of any skeles I can sneak in or potential scenarios, just slide over and slip in the message.  
> ___
> 
> Now that, that has been sent, this chapter went a bit off what was originally planned. However, I wanted to speed up some parts and add more character dynamics, as well this chapter became too long so I split it in between this and the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry if you want skeles but this is focusing on the dynamic between Brianna and Y/n. Next chapter will be skeles and will be up soon since I finished this chapter before realising the length of it.

After work, you decide to stop by the house before heading straight to the park, just to check on how Minnie the mouse, you snicked when you though of that on the end of your shift, and Brianna were doing. When you up to your door you gently open the door and look over into the sitting room, the TV was off. You shut the door and listen.

_Too quiet…_

“Sup Bree! I’m back!” You call out, raising your voice slightly. The quietness continues, “Brianna?” You climb the stairs and see your door slightly ajar. You silently open the door further and see Brianna sitting on the bed.

In the opposite direction.

With headphone on.

You swear you can hear the music through her headphones slightly.

You slowly creep up behind her, on the other side of the bed before preparing yourself, your arms ready to grab.

_Pause for dramatic effect._

“RAHH!” You leap across the bed grabbing her shoulders and your body is awkwardly across the short width of the bed. Your legs hanging off the end. She screeches before realising it is just you and gives you a glare and playfully shoves you and removes her headphones.

“Seriously Y/n?”

“Yep!” You chirp happily.

“Guess you finished your shift.”

“Clearly I am still on the clock.” You reply keeping up the innocent happy role, before promptly dropping the act, “Anyway how are you?” You get up off the bed before kneeling on it, balancing yourself on the soft mattress. Brianna swings her legs onto the mattress.

“UGH!” She moaned tiredly, dropping her torso and head so she is fully laying down, staring up at the ceiling. You shift slightly so you are sitting on the foot of the bed, your legs folded so your feet are pointing to the edge of the bed.

“Sounds great! I almost died from skeleton, puppy, child crossbreed called Blueberry” You see her faintly nod, not fully processing what you are saying. “The usual happened. Oh I almost forgot. There was also a zebra came into the cafe and asked for a lion sandwich to show the other zebra’s that they were the strongest zebra out there.” You look at Brianna but she seems to be deep in thought, you continue your story. “The other Zebras looked at the main zebra and was like, ‘Nah zeb you can’t manage that. It won’t agree with your stomach.

“And the other zebra was like" You put on a joking tough man voice, "‘Bruh. I can manage it. Just look at me’ as he flexes, ‘I can handle a puny lion sandwich.’ They continued for a while before the others said,

"‘Zeb, hold on. Do you even know if they serve lion here?’ And so I had to explain to them that I don’t serve lions-” You were about to continue your story before Brianna cuts in.

“What? What has a lion got to do with anything. Did a lion monster come in? Why did you send it off?” You chuckle before bursting out in laughter seeing Brianna’s confused expression. You started to calm down.

“S-so-sorry. It’s, it’s j-just that I was just talking about these zebra-haha” You burst out laughing again remembering the story and her zoned out to confused expression. She looks a bit annoyed so you tone down your laughter. You try to get your breath back while you talk, “Y-you w-where so o-out of it. Hehe. I j-just had see how far I could tell a story before you notice.” You notice her slightly upset face and change topics, “So how is Minnie doing?”

“Minnie?”

“Minnie mouse. Durr.” She seems to make the connection before groaning, a look of distaste washes over her.  

“Oh that cartoon thing... Those two look nothing alike.”

“Well… We have to find out her name then. Going back on topic, how is she?” You repeat and she sighs, shifting slightly on the bed.

“A couple hours after you left, they woke up and panicked slightly. Ran into the desk in there. She is okay! Well physically she is okay… Mentally, I’m not sure.  They just.. Just” She seemed to try and find the right words as she dips her head down, “I-I don’t know if we can help them. We aren’t therapists.” You stay silent and the both of you let that sink in. Brianna lifts her head back up and looks at you, “I can’t describe it, you have to see for yourself.” You nod to her and stand up to silently leave. Just before you get out the door though Brianna calls out and you pause. Glancing at her in the corner of your eye. “Hey later on, do you want to hang out with me. Me, Jenny and Sallie are hanging out and you are free to come along too.” Hope seems to shine in her eyes as she looks at you cheerfully. You don’t hesitate as you give a sheepish, sympathetic look to her.

“I’m sorry but I’m busy today, maybe another time. Maybe when things become more stable?” You try and offer. She gives a look as if she was expecting that.

“Come on, you can hang out for 15 minutes with us, that’s all.” She pleas.

“Brianna.” You say firmly, “You just said Minnie is mentally unstable right now. She can’t be left completely on her own in a cottage she has never been in before. We don’t know if they are a threat to themselves or what!”

She pauses for a second before huffing, “Bring them with us then.” She retorts.

_Y-You're seriously pulling that? Where is the logic?_

“BREE. I can’t force her to go, she’s injured, she probably is still exhausted and she may not want to interact with more humans after the last incident. I cannot just bring her with us just to go to hang out with them. We both know we can’t take them” You state.

_Stop acting like a kid._

“UGH! Fine!” She raises her hands up to the ceiling in defeat before muttering, just loud enough for you to hear. “I just wanted you to socialise more. You never hang out with anyone else.”

_Ah, fuck. I’m so pathetic._

_._

_Is she just being a pity friend? I don’t need them. I don’t need her._

“That, plus you want someone to walk with you to meet them.” You deadpan, turning your head and body towards them more. You fold your arms and raise and eyebrow, ignoring the gnawing guilt.

“You know I don’t like going around on my own.” _Because friends are like henchmen are they?_

The slight bite to her words made you ignore your thoughts and sigh.

_Shit._

“Fine” You drop your arms to your sides, lowering your head slightly, “I can try and figure something out.” You look over at the bedside clock that reads 3:30 pm as you continue, “When do you have to be their by?”

“Thank you” She Smiles widely and so excitedly it reminds you of an energetic kid opening a present they wanted, “It’s at 5 pm.” She comments absently.

_._

_._

_What. The. Actual. FUCK?_

“Brianna?” You question in a warning tone, an obvious fake smile is plastered on your face and your voice is also holding the same fake cheeriness.

“Yeeees?” She says in the most innocent voice she can.

“Why is that in 2 and a half fucking hours?” You try and respond. You put your hand through your hair absently.

“Weeellll... I didn’t want anything unexpected to change the plans last minute so you can’t attend.” _Shit. Got me there._

“Still! 2 and a half hours to sort this out!”

“...” She doesn’t have anything else to say and puts back on her headphones. You growl slightly in anger before calming down.

You can survive that. It is only two people. Plus you have met them before. _It will be fine. Don’t panic._

You huffed exasperatedly and walk out of your own room and over to the guest room. The floor creaking greatly in response.

You slowly open the guest door and look in, the bed was empty. In the dark room you see a black mass in the far corner of the room, hiding in between the corner of the room and the desk. You turn on the lights slowly, as the room had a gradient light at your relief. Looking over as Minnie was cocooned in the borrowed scarf. Her eyes were focused on the wall in front nor even noticing your presence. You take small, slow steps before sitting with your back leaning on one of the legs of the desk, sitting next to the curled up mouse.

As they seem lost in thought, you decide to join in and just sit there in silence. After a small bit you look at their expression, you notice they seemed to be starting to think a bit too deep. “You know. I always enjoyed the quiet isolation rather than the loud society out there.” You don’t look at them but hope that they vaguely start to come to. “Its calm, orderly. Yet can have its own bite. You can think, imagine better. Picture stories and drawings. With others, all you get is drama and other people’s conflict.” You sigh and glance down at them before looking back at the wall, “I know being by yourself though can feel lonely. I need to find a balance.” You sigh  “It’s just… I don’t actively get in touch. Friends come and go. I just can’t be bothered with it.” As you finish talking you look back down at the mouse and they have their ears slightly turned to you. They seemed to come back to reality but stay silent. You look back at the fascinating blank wall. “You don’t have to say anything you’re not comfortable with. You know… I never introduced myself did I?”

“...”

“I’m Y/n”

“...”

“What’s your name?” You look straight at them and smile reassuringly. Their eyes widen as they search your face before speaking out a quiet response.

“I… Don’t like saying it.”

“Hey. That’s okay, if you don’t like it we can call you something else, you get to choose what sounds best.” She seems to contemplate this for a second before you see something click in her mind.

“... Mitsie. Mitsie feels right.” You give a respectful nod.

“Okay, nice to meet you Mitsie, I just wish we met in better circumstances.” Her focus is solely on your face as the corners of their eyes crinkle up. “Just before we continue introductions… How old are you?” Her eyes seemed to go more neutral, as their eyes are not so wide and aren’t crinkling.

“I’m not a child. I am old enough to go to the university here.” She spits out bitterly and huffs. You raise your hands in defence.

“I was just wanting to double check. There is after all a height range that seems to be more diverse than what is common in humans at their ages.”

“But why would you even need to know my age?” They tilt their head.

“Well, to see how I could help you, if you want me to.”

“Help? How?... Why?”

“Weellll. If you were a child I would have to try and contact someone for you. I don’t really know how it works for monsters, but for humans when they are under a certain age, they are required to have a guardian or parent to look after them legally.” You make a circular motion with your hands as you think, “...So if you were a child, I would have had to try to find out how to get a suitable person to look after you, and handle all the legal stuff.”

“Why couldn’t you look after me?” They tilt their head slightly.

You falter for a second, not sure how to respond, before you continue, “Well I wouldn’t have been the most suitable looking after a kid. I am quite busy in between commissions, the cafe and general life. I would barely be able to transport a kid to school, make their food, look after them.” You pause for a second, “I know some people are looking after kids in worse situations but if I were to look after a kid, I want to be able to put some time apart for them.”

They look down and you smile softly, “That being said.” You pause for effect, “It is different for adults.” They look up quickly, hope and hesitance shines in their eyes. You shift your eyes away from Mitsie. “An adult doesn’t need a guardian… They can make their choices and if they wish can be roommates with someone else.” You scratch your neck before idly, “...If they want to of course.” You slowly look over at them and a frozen Mitsie stares back at you. Mitsie just kept staring.

.

.

.

_That is REALLY unnerving…_

“Uhhh…. Mitsie?” You wave a hand in front of her, “You don’t have to answer now. Just something to-”

“Why?”  

“Huh?” You are at a loss for words. Not following their line of thinking.

“Why? There is many others probably on the street due to discrimination and fear, but want to go to the surface, so they go anyway.” Once they started, all their thoughts that they were feeling just tumbled out of her mouth, She looked back at the wall,  “Survival is tough but it is life. It seemed so perfect going to the surface. No overcrowding. No cave ceiling reminding everyone of their entrapment. It wouldn’t have starvation. There would be paradise above.” She sighs before looking back at you, “So why are you helping. Humans seemed to hate monsters. They refuse housing. Refuse jobs. Harm us mentally and physically.  They hate us. So why? Why did you stop that human? Why did you clean me up and give me a bed? Why haven’t you thrown me out? Why haven’t you been violent? Why did you tell me your feelings? Why did you trust me so easily?” She pants slightly due to her fast talking and takes a large breath and narrows her eyes at you, “...Most of all, why are you offering to let me live here?“

Despite the sudden interrogation, you try to keep your kind smile... You fail badly so you put on a neutral expression instead.

_Damn. That is what’s got to them huh. Guess they only got to see the negative side of humanity. They didn’t see the worst but still that is so fucked up._

“First of all, let me apologise for what you have had to experience. That must of been tough. I know an apology isn’t a lot, especially by me… It’s just that humanity isn’t always like that. In fact most people I encounter are alright with monsters. Just the people that speak louder and make the most noise are extremists. Not all humans are like that. Just like how monsters are unique to each other, so are humans.” You explain and look to Mitsie to see if she is following your line of thinking before continuing, “What makes me different to the people you met is that they were not okay with monsters, where as, as Brianna says. I am the embodiment of relaxed. I literally could meet a reaper and make a joke rather fearing my life.” You smile slightly at the memory, “Don’t get me wrong, I still can feel fear, I just don’t fear the idea of dying. Sure I fear how I will die but one thing that will remain. Everyone will die.” You say morbidly and you see a spark occur in Mitsie’s eyes,

_Recognition? Understanding? Confusion?_

You wave it off as you continue, “So seeing something else on this planet that has the same understanding can cause fear.” You raise your hands in a jazz like nature and add a mocking voice. “Oh noooo. Something that is the same intelligence as us. They must be there to overthrow and kill us all! They are just deceiving us by being nice.” You drop your arms to your sides with a sigh and go back to your normal voice. “Honestly. I think both monsters and humans think the other is the enemy.” You pause in thought.

“... How so? Clearly Monsters are just wanting to go to the surface and Humans are trying to bring as much pain as possible?” They tilt their head.

“Well put it like this.” You pause trying to think through your words, “Monsters are scared of humans, right?” You see them nod but confusion written on their face. “Do you think they would harm you guys?”

“They have done.” The statement is obvious but you continue,

“Well put it like this. Do you fear humans because they will harm you?”

“Of course. Where are you going with this?” You ignore the comment,

“Wouldn’t that mean you see them as an enemy?” You see them pause and think it through before nodding once again. “Well so do humans.”

“But human SOULS are much more powerful than monsters, how can they see us as a threat.” You sigh, remembering that part about monsters you had learned a few years back, a month after they surfaced.

“The majority don’t like the idea of the unknown, I guess, and you guys just appeared on the surface. People fear how you could be a threat and the other possibilities... You guys also have magic also causes fear since people may fear the power you guys can have. Let’s not forget they hear about monsters, and that also has negative connotations to it. That is why I don’t really like calling you guys monsters. You guys are use to magic and our SOULS may cause fear from our power. However, your magic can be a threat at a distance, something humans can’t do without a weapon.”

There is a pause. You don’t know how to continue so you sit silently, eventually Mitsie nods. “If you are to believed I guess that makes sense. However, you didn’t answer all my questions. Why did you help me and why are you helping me now?”

“I know you may not understand but like I said. Not every human is here to hurt you guys. Heck you guys are equal and more so than us. You guys are made of freaking mercy, love and compassion.” You stretch your arms forward to emphasis the components of a monster’s SOUL, before dropping them again.

“That is way better than quite a lot of humans. Sorry, getting off topic. The point is that there are people out there that do like you guys. Do want to help you. There could be many reasons for people to help as is there to hate you guys, it depends on the individual. But also there are enough threats from the extremists for neutrals to not get involved. People want to save their own skin if the threat is too great.”

You shrug. “I know there are monsters living on the street, as are humans. I could try to help them all but I would never manage to sort their lives along with my own. As they say, baby steps. If I come across anyone in trouble that I can actually help, I try my best. I can’t go seeking it.”

You look directly at Mitsie and she is searching your expression. “For now. Let me help you. You can live here. Have a roof over your head. Food. Heating. Build up a life. You don’t have to permanently live here. Just stay here until you can get back on your feet.”

You mentally smile slightly at the unintentional joke, your eyes travel to where you notice the injured leg laying on its side. They look at you still slightly in shock and you look back at their face, “You don’t have to answer right now to permanently live here or anything. Just have a taster or something. If it doesn’t seem right or you don’t like it here. I can try and find you somewhere more suitable, I know a few people who are pro-monster. So does Brianna through there.” You tilt your head towards the door behind you.

“Oh! By the way, do you need me to bring you any pain killers. I can’t instantly heal you since no magic. Plus normal foods only have enough for monsters to be able to eat. Not enough to do any healing. So you will have to wait out the healing process, until I can go out and buy some food.” They pause for a while before nodding. “Have you had any medication already by Bree?”

“When I was startled into the table” She explains as you nod. _That must have worn off by now._

“Are you in any pain right now?” You ask concerned.

“Slightly.” she mumbles and you nod.

“I will get something for that then in a minute. I will have to leave soon, but I can prepare some food for you if you get hungry. So you think you will be okay by yourself?” They stay silent and you start to feel uncomfortable. “Hold on I have something to show you, can you stand up since your leg isn’t too badly damaged.” You get up and look patiently at them. They stare up at you before trying to get up.

They groan when they stand on the bad leg before groaning and roughly gets back on the floor. “Oh. Is there any other pain in your leg now?” They nod and look away.

_I guess in their adrenaline they never noticed it, just like the scrapes on their arm._

“Can I look at your leg please? I can double check it for you” They nod slightly before squeaking when you lift them up by their sides and set them on the table, “Sorry. I should have asked.” You look at them sheepishly before moving the scarf away from the injured leg.

You don’t see any physical obvious injuries on their leg in general other than that bandaged area from earlier. “Could you give me a signal of some kind if I accidently touch where the pain is?” They nod.

You gently press into the leg moving from the thigh down. You avoid the bandaged area and continue down and you hear a pained squeak when you get near the ankle. You pause and apologise as you look closer at their ankle. Compared to the leg and foot, the ankle seemed to be slightly red. You move the scarf off the other ankle and compare them. The injured ankle was also slightly swollen. ”Shhh-” You hiss, blocking off the curse while still observing the ankle, “Looks like a sprain.” You look up at their face. “One second I promise I will be right back, just stay there.” You turn to leave but you hear them mutter under their breath,

“No… Won’t… Nobody…” You continue on silently, going downstairs, through the sitting room and kitchen before going to the fridge in the pantry. You kneel down at the freezer section and open the top draw, taking out an ice pack, next to the ice cube tray. You shut the door before walking back into the kitchen. Placing the pack down on the counter you open the cupboard above you, showing the places and glasses on the first shelf. The second one is where the medicine box belongs. Plasters, bandages etc. On the final shelf held another box. You reach up and just grab it before pulling it down. Opening the lid you look through all the medication inside. You skim over the medicine.

_Cold no._

_Inbrophen… No_

_Antiseptic. No. Actually wouldn’t that be better in the other box?_

_Vitamin D- Why is that still there?_

_…_

_Where is the paracetamol?_

You skim through it again.

_Where the fuck is it?!_

Sighing you take out each box individually until you find it.

_Jesus. Fucking finally!_

Placing the rest of the medication into the box, you return it to its original position on the shelf. Closing the cupboard you reach out and grab a kitchen towel and wrap it round the ice pack and hold it in one hand, while your other hand grabs the paracetamol. You walk out of the kitchen and observe the sitting room.

The couch in the centre of the room faced towards the old fireplace, which now holds a mounted TV. On the left of the couch, away from the stairs, was a desk with papers thrown on it. You sheepishly ignore that and look at the other couch, it was facing towards the table. On its left side revealed the stairway, on the opposite end you stood by the kitchen door. You walk over to a smaller table and drag it over with your leg to the front of the main couch. You place the paracetamol and the ice pack on the table.

You walk back to the kitchen and fill up a glass of water and setting it down with the other two objects. Remembering the reason for all preparing the sitting room you turn on the TV and set it so it is ready to cast.

After all Mitsie needs a distraction right now.

You decide to fetch Mitsie as you back up to the stairs before turning. You jump and screech slightly at the sudden sight.

Directly in front of you stood Brianna, she stood on the last step so she was slightly taller than you. You place a hand over your chest and let out a relieved sigh, “Wow, Bree you sure have grown since I last saw you.” You joke and Brianna huffs, her eyebrows furrowed, “What?” You ask innocently and she just glares at you so you raise your hands in defeat. “Fine, fine. I’m sorry.” You apologise before taking a step backwards as you dramatically bow to her, “What brings you to this part of the house?”

“... Why did you put on the TV, Y/n? I hope it isn’t for when we go out.” She asks sceptically. You sigh, done with all interaction in general right now.

“ Do you want Mitsie to just go too deep in thought? Especially when nobody can bring her out of it while we’re gone?” You rub your forehead, slightly exasperated. She tilts her head.

“But you always get lost in thought. I wouldn’t have thought you would say that someone would need assistance for when that happens. She asks innocently.

You turn your head to the side, and rub your face slightly, so she can’t see the darkened expression on your face for a second. “Trust me you can easily go too deep in your own mind.” You state, both of you silently agree to finish that topic where is it, before it gets any darker.

“So I’m guessing the TV is for…” She trails off, for you to fill in.

“Mitsie. She just came up with it. Well I think it is much better than Mousey or Minnie.” You joke at the end, you were never really good at original names.

“Why doesn’t she use her actual name?” You shrug in response.

“Embarrassing? I think she claimed that. It’s none of our business though.” You look at her pointedly. She raises her hands in defence. “Anyway you gave her some paracetamol earlier right?”

“Yep, that would have been…. Around…. 4 hours aaaaand…. 45 minutes.” She drawls out after looking at a clock.

“Got it. So Mitsie should be fine with taking some now then, just making sure.” You respond absently and she stays on the stairs. You both have a stare down.

.

.

“You going to move?” You inquire.

“Hmmm… Nah.”

“Bree.” You growl slightly.

“Yeah?” She smiles cheerfully, knowing exactly what she is doing.

“Get the **fuck** off the stairs… Please.” You add on as you realise that sounded too harsh.

“Okay~” You move to the side and she jumps off the stairs before going over to the couch and opening your laptop, she probably got from your room. You leave her trying to unlock your laptop and head upstairs and returning back to Mitsie.

Walking in the room you notice that Mitsie seemed lost in thought while sitting on the table, their eyes were glazed and watery. You carefully placed a hand on their shoulder firmly, but not putting pressure on.

They jolt and instantly come back, they look at you dazed before realising where they are and you feel their shoulder slump. “I told you I would come back. Anyway it’s best if I carry you. I have everything ready for you. It isn’t much but I think it is better than zoning out at a wall.” You give them a knowing glance which they seemed to pick up on. Speaking of picking up. “So can I pick you up?”

They look at you intently before their arms -wrapped loosely in the scarf- open up. You carefully pick them up by their sides before placing them close to you and hold them more comfortably. “You okay?”

They place their hidden chin on your shoulder as they nod. The slight fuzz of their head brushing your neck. You tense up and try to ignore the feeling as you head downstairs. You place them on the other side of the couch in front of the TV, next to where Brianna was sitting as she was hypnotised by the Tv. You look over at it and see a cute animal compilation being played.

You grab the wrapped up ice pack and look from their hidden ankle to their face. “This will be cold but it is going to help soothe it, until I can get some monster food that is pure magic…” You began to mutter getting lost in thought, “Somehow with all the debate going round on the potential side effects.” You shake your head, “A-anyw-way I need to put this on your ankle.” You expose their ankle from their scarf and gently place the ice pack onto it, Mitsie makes a noise that is a mixture of a hiss and a squeak. “There we go, that just has to stay there,” You wrap the extra bit of scarf around the ankle again, keeping the ice pack secure. Standing up more you admire your work with a nod and grab the paracetamol box from before, you open it and push out one tablet before putting the paracetamol back in the box and throwing it onto the other couch. “You said it was just minor pain right?”

Mitsie’s eyes glaze over slightly and she responds dully, “Well life causes pain anyway so it doesn’t matter.”

Brianna looks over in shock from morbid comment, opening her mouth she is just about to say something to rebuke the comment but you speak up. “Yeah… But! This can help the physical pain. Isn’t it better to at least relieve some problems than to carry a heavier load around you?” You reason with her. She looks like she wants to deny it but can’t find a good argument and huffs.

“It’s quite sore, especially in my leg but also general pain everywhere.” She relents.

You hand her the medicine in your hand and she shuffles the scarf so she can pop the medicine in her mouth. Once she does that you passing over the water she instantly starts drinking greedily. When she is satisfied she holds up the cup in both hands and you place it on the table and collapse on the other couch… After a couple of seconds you recognise the feeling of a small object pressing into your back.

_Oh Right._

You sit up and grab the, now flattened, paracetamol that was digging into you before getting up and placing it in it’s rightful place and ignoring Brianna’s laughter in the background. You shift back to the couch and collapse, trying to forget about the future trip, glancing subconsciously at Brianna you see her giving you warning glances.

_I have to get out of here._

_Get out._

_N-need to… Need to get out!_

You look over at Mitsie, ignoring your internal panicking right now, you see how uncomfortably but intently watching the Tv. Looking over at it you see it is a comedy of some kind, you look back at Mitsie.

_Wait… Is that nostalgia? No… Melancholy? Uhhh… Distant melancholy… Is that even a think?_

_Does she not like these kinds of jokes?_

You cough and sit up, “Hey Mitsie?” She turns and tilts her head in question.

“I have to go out in a second, and I won’t be back ‘till la’er. Will you be okay by yourself? You can watch something different if you want.” They seemed uncomfortable with the offer and you pause, “... I will be okay while I’m out… If you really don’t like that you can come with me.” They look to the window quickly before looking back at you terrified. She shakes her head without hesitation. “Okay. Okay… I can put something on for you if you like.” You look over at Brianna as she laughs under her breath from a scene, “Yo Bree!” You call out to her.

“Yeah?” She questions, not looking away from the screen.

“Can I cast now?” She pauses and opens her mouth, before she bursts out laughing and returns back into silence. You cough and her attention doesn’t leave the screen. “Brianna!” You call loudly at her, she turns quickly towards you. “You should be getting out of here soon, to get ready right?” She doesn’t respond and keeps looking at you as you raise an eyebrow in question.

Realisation quickly goes across her face as both of you realise she is still in your pajamas. “Dude. Seriously?” She looks away sheepishly. “I think you need to take the walk of shame. I’m not heading over to your place to get your fucking clothes.”

She pouts at you, “Well can I borrow some of your clothes?” You put on an exaggerated repulsed face.

“Dude, with how you treated my pajamas I fear how my good clothes will be treated.” You stated before realising something, “Plus my clothes would look super baggy and large on you.” You snicker at the mental image and Brianna looks straight at you, crossing her arms like a child. Mitsie silently watches on but you ignore her right now.

“What if I do like wearing large clothes?” She questions and you look tiredly at her.

“You don’t. You never wear that kinda stuff.” She drops her arms as you cross yours.

“Good point.” She relents and you smile at here.

“Yup.” You agree.

.

“Sooo does that mean you will take the walk of shame?” You inquire.

“Heck no.” She jumps up from the couch which startles mitsie. “I’ll just wear what I had yesterday, ‘till I get back and take a shower.” You nod to her.

She passes you on her way to the stairs and you hear her mutter under her breath, “I should have some of my spare clothes here.”

“Well you don’t.” You call her out and she turns her head back to you slightly as she stops, her foot on the first step.

“What?” She mutters to you.

“You keep your stuff in your own place. This is my cottage. Not yours.” You respond bluntly and she silently continues upstairs. You turn to Mitsie and see her head tilt to the side as she looks at you intently. You looks to the side and shift yourself. “So anyway I wanted to show you a show, I feel like you would like it.”

You grab your laptop and put on the first episode, and place the rest of the episodes in the playlist, for Mitsie to watch. The episode begins and you watch silently remembering when you first found out about it. The codes, Ciphers and mystery.

_Should be enough for them to be distracted by the mystery and shenanigans for when I get back._

You hear Brianna come back downstairs, a plastic bag in her hand. You look at her questioningly.

“Well since I wore the clothes, might as well wash them too.”

You shrug and wave lazily Brianna grabs a key and opens the door, before locking it. The sound of metal falling on tiles startles Mitsie and you put a hand on her head and she relaxes. “Brianna just put the keys through the door.” You explain to her. “I have to go out soon too, but I will be back, enjoy the show okay?” You spoke quietly to Mitsie and go upstairs to change. You decide on jeans and a light grey hoodie that didn’t have a zipper on it. With a tank top underneath.

You grab your over-shoulder bag, containing your phone (with earphones wrapped round it), a pen, your purse and a notepad in it. Going back downstairs, Mitsie doesn’t even notice you, you just put your phone number on a random sheet of paper and place it next to her along with a note on where the spare key is. In case of emergencies. “Bye Mitsie.” You call out to her and she looks at you nods.

“...Bye.” You hear as you turn towards the door. Crouching down you pick up your keys and unlock the door, before locking it once outside and storing the keys in your bag.

You take a deep breath once you turn away from the door. Relief runs through you. _This is way too much interaction today._ You decide you need some music so you grab your phone, putting in the earphones and put your music on shuffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Mitsie and Brianna are hogging the reader when it should be the skeletons.  
> I swear we will get to the skeletons more. I just need to establish these two in.  
> Character developments doesn't happen in a single moment. (︶︹︺)
> 
> Anyway, as I mentioned the next part is ready and will be posted later.
> 
> As mentioned my tumblr exists now, will be posting art for chapters on there and yeah.  
> It is here: https://sinsofnatureao3.tumblr.com/


	7. Flustered Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooling off to prepare for the interaction you will be faced with... You meet an interesting skeleton... and the Jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this and the previous chapter were together but I was like, "This is way too long for one chapter" So I split them up.  
> I know Brianna seemed really Bratty last chapter, She is super determined to get you out and socialising... Her methods doesn't really make her likeable, to the reader at times put it like that. Brianna doesn't walk alone and wants y/n to socialise so she thinks she is getting two birds with one stone.
> 
> Also hope you guys are liking this!

You end up walking in auto-pilot, only listening to the music, until you reach a very familiar entrance. The park. You smile and walk in and walk straight to the lake. After a minute or two the lake becomes visible and once you get close enough, you see the water ripple on the surface. You decide on looking close and stop when you are a foot away from the lake’s edge. Soaking up the atmosphere you pause your music and just feel the stress dissipate.

You absently start walking round the edge of the lake, until the bench comes into view. A tree overhangs the bench bringing shade from the light blue sky. You sit down and start sketching in the notepad after turning the music back on. You just use arm movements to create starting lines and start looping the lines so they are intertwined. Building up the drawing you make it so it is more like a bug shape.

You ignore everything around you as you sit on the bench and sketch, looking in the direction of the notepad but focus on the white between the lines. Slowly becoming more and more lost in thought.

You are brought out of it when something touches your shoulder. You jump in shock and fall on your right side on the bench. You look to your left, where the presence was. You lay there shocked before quickly sitting up and back into the center of the bench.

_What the fuck dude?_

You turn of the music and hear snickering replace it. You look at exactly who was there. Two skeletons.

_With my luck, I’m not surprised. I feel like fate is trying to tell me something here. I think she needs to be more direct, I’m not picking up the signs._

“Well first was the Reaper, where are they all coming from?” You mutter under your breath and you look at the skeleton at the back first.

_...Wait._

_Waitwaitwait!_

_Is that… Wings?_ You see them ruffle slightly.

_Holy shit they are! How do they stay connected?_

You try not to ask, probably personal, questions and you look at the other skeleton that is in front of him. You instantly recognise their appearance.

_Oh. OH! It’s what’s its name…. Uhh... Dickhead! The dickhead skeleton!_

Your eyes began travelling back towards the wings on the other skeleton before scolding yourself. Don’t stare.

“Oh. Hey… Nice to see you again.” You say awkwardly and the jerk skeleton nods.

“yup... it’s always great to see me.” He adds cheekily you try not to huff but you can tell he picked up on your slight annoyance.

“So… Uh… What brings you guys here?” you rub your neck and subconsciously hind the sketches with your other hand.

“is it wrong to check up on a friend?” He states and you look at him incredulously.

“Uh… Sure.” You state having no clue how to handle this, you see in the corner of your eye, the winged skeleton walk forward, until he is next to the jerk. “Uh. Heya nice to meet you.” You stick out your hand out to him, still staying seated on the bench. The skeleton in question seemed to be flustered and shyly takes your hand for the handshake.

You feel slightly uncomfortable as he doesn’t let go straight away.

You stand there silently as he brings your hand closer to him as he looks at your hand curiously and turns over your hand, to inspect it further. You look over at the jerk, hoping he may save you from the situation slightly... You stop that train of thought after seeing the glint in his eye sockets.

You’re brought back to the winged skeleton in front of you as he starts to feel for the muscle and bone underneath your skin... Basically feeling up your hand. You keep standing there, letting him fulfil his curious nature he seemed to have. He rubs your hand softly with his thumb and you quickly rip your hand away. The winged skeleton looked at you stunned, while the jerk looked at you curiously.

“Sorry… Reactions.” You explain vaguely, “Nothing personal, I just don’t like that.” You take in both of their reactions. Wings seemed to process what you said but seemed to still take it personally and steps back, you feel slightly guilty and look at the jerk instead. The jerk looks directly at you and… _Is that understanding?_

He must have seen the unspoken question as he shifts his head to nod slightly.

Silence fills the air and you wonder what to say to them before wings breaks it with a cough, somehow. You look over at him and he looks at you intently before focusing on the trees to the side. “you look stressed. did something happen?”

You now begin looking at him curiously as he continue to look at the trees and anything but you. You feel red flags raising in your mind from his words.

_How can he know?_

_I shouldn’t appear stressed. If I am stressed I just talk more, still just as relaxed expression._

_There is no way he sh-_

“you okay there kid?” The jerk says and you realise you just got lost in thought, in a conversation. _Whoops?_ You look over as you notice he is right next to you and his hand is near your shoulder. You shuffle away from him on the bench and look at him sheepishly.

“Oh! Sorry! Just zone out sometimes.” You explain, “I’m not stressed… More exhausted if anything. That’s why I’m here, just to relax. My friend will probably come here first when searching for me.” You shrug and they look slightly concerned… Well Wings seemed concerned. Jerk is doing his own thing and barely paying attention.

“searching? like a search party?” Wings asked.

“Oh! Oh no.” You snicker, “Nah nothing like that. As you can see I’ve not been kidnapped,” You make a sweeping motion with your hands over yourself, “and too lazy to run anywhere, never mind running away.”

You shrug to yourself. ”It would be much more effective if I just claimed I got a new job and house somewhere else and I was moving away. No panic then, Nice and quiet transition.” You quickly realise something and continue on before any of the skeletons can respond, “Plus if someone was dumb enough to end up kidnapping me, I am super boring anyway. Within one week or something they would just send me back because of my boring nature and existence.” You explain as if it is the simplest concept in the world.

“i wouldn’t say your life is boring.” Wings states and you feel slightly weary of him, but ponder his argument anyway.

“... Well actually… Thinking about it. Thinks certainly have gotten less predictable since I stared death in the face.” You responded absently.

.

Both of the skeletons now have their full attention on you. Wings looked like he was on the verge of panicking. While jerk looked at you slightly curiously. “Oh. I didn’t tell you did I… Uh. Yeah… I mean it is the most literal you can get with that saying. I mean I did meet a reaper. At first it could have been a really good cosplayer… Until I saw him a second time and now I know he is the real deal.” You ramble as you lean backwards into the bench, crossing one leg over the other, “Chill guy. Bit unnerving at times I will admit... Since he lack said nerves.”

You drink in their reactions, a small smile on your relaxed face. Jerk looked at you highly amused before looking over at Wings. Poor Wings looks like he is about to pass out. His wings are ruffled and he stares at you.

“k-kid how…? what? w-w-why are you so relaxed about that? you could have died!” He points out at you and you shrug off the comment, looking over at the lake again.

“But I didn’t.” You replied and pointed at yourself. “As you can see… Or am I secretly a ghost?” You finished tiredly.

Wings seemed to stare at you more intensely and you deliberately looked away from him as you felt too uncomfortable. You begin to zone out and stare at some trees before a smack and some snickering occurs where the skeletons are. You look back over at them on instinct and see Jerk trying to not laugh too loud, looking directly at Wings... Who had just facepalmed. His phalanges spread across his eye sockets as he groaned. You start zoning out and after a few minutes you realise they still haven’t left. You look at them in boredom.

“Sooo. Are you just going to stand there?”

There is no response. _So helpful. Well screw them. I’ve hit my limit. Can’t socialise._

You begin doodling, moving your hands to try and cover up the work from the two skeleton’s line of sights.

After a while you feel the bench dip due to additional weight, looking to your side you see the Jerk sat next to you. You watch as he silently looks up at Wings and you instantly get what they’re doing. Before Wings gets to sit on your other side, you slide across and take the other end seat. Wings looks at you strangely, you shrug and he sits in the middle seat instead. Jerk shuffles slightly towards the centre, so when Wings is sat down he is pressed into you. _Well this is a thing... Why are there armrests when I need to shuffle off the seat slightly?_

Another pause occurs and you play your music again when the silence gets too. You ignore the firm bones pressing into you slightly and shrug off the uncomfortable feeling. After a while however, it feels way too close for too long and the silence needs to be filled for everyone.

“So… Uhh… I never introduced myself did I? I’m Y/n. Pleased to meet you.” You nod to Wings, deciding on not letting him capture your hand again. The silence forms over everything again and Jerk decides on taking over.

“that’s raven.” He states simply with a small smirk, which since he is leaning forward and looking right at you, you are able to pick it up.

... Well shit. Different method.

“Uh. Don’t mean to be rude but unless you want the nickname Brushers. I need a refresher on your name pal.” Your hand rubs the back of your neck again. “I-I mean i-i-it-it has been like, what? At least a week? It was just a passing comment. Sooo… Yeah.”

.

.

.

“well i mean i didn’t tell you my name just my nic-” Wings... No Raven. Raven jabs him in the ribs, causing him to cut himself off. Jerk huffs as Raven glares at him, “rude. anyway..” He stated at Raven before looking back over at you, “names ink. try not forget it next time.”

You smirk at him. “No promises. Anyway nice to see you again Ink.”

You sit back and still feel their presence next to you. You feel progressively uncomfortable. _This is going nowhere. I came here to calm down. Not stressed at more interactions._

You look round again and as you lean forward you're aware of Ink’s staring. You stare back at him as he looks at you mischievously as your staring contest continues your eyebrow twitches up and you have had enough. Looking at Raven you noticed he is looking round the park, as if on edge about something, like a guard on patrol.

“Well… You guys just going to sit here?” Ink’s growing grin is the only response you get.

.

.

You decide on not playing this game. You stand up, causing Raven to jolt and Ink to look amused, as if he knew something you didn’t. You sigh and begin walking off following the trail round the lake. After a few steps a voice causes you to falter for a second.

“where are you going?” The slightly deeper tone suggested it was Raven, looking over your shoulder you see Raven standing up and his wings are unfurled slightly, you realise that he is a head taller than you. He looks directly at your face and for some reason he looked extremely distressed. You stare directly into his eye lights for a few seconds before he looks away.

_Did the lights just expand slightly? Or was that just my eyes reacting to staring at a bright light? Also had his skull always have a blue tint to it?_

You know Ink is no help so you don’t even both looking at him to rescue you. “Oh. I just decided I needed to have a walk round. Clear my head. You know… Waste time for…” You look at your phone. “An hour, roughly. Sorry but sitting on a bench doesn’t sound like a good way to pass the time.”

His shoulders and wings sag slightly, “oh.” You can hear the relief and disappointment through that single word.

“Well… I will see you, when I see you.” You turn and begin walking off again. However, after a couple of steps you feel something grab your wrist. You jolt and instinctively twist your arm to get out of the grip but you stop when you realise it is Raven. “Raven. Please let go.” You state firmly. He just responds with a paradoxical neutral smile, though looking at his eye lights made you think he was concerned.

“what’s wrong?” He murmurs to you quietly, just loud enough for you to hear. Still holding onto you.

“Other than the fact that you holding my wrist. I’m fine.” You state neutrally.

_Sure I’m a bit stressed but I am just simply fine._

His grip becomes more secure on you. You know you can’t release that grip, soft enough not to bruise but still firm enough to not be able to break free. “don’t lie.” You look at him confused.

“I am not lying” You look at him in the eye sockets as you continue firmly. “I am just fine.” He searches your face, as if to make sure that your not lying.

“someone else isn’t fine then.” Your expression falters for a second and you noticed he looks at you as if he is expecting that. He doesn’t seem to be looking for confirmation, nor does he look at you for a slip up from a guess. Just fact. You feel more uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Maybe...”

“human or monster?” He questions but his posture seemed to hold too much confidence for your liking.

“Monster. I don’t have strong monster food, only enough to make it consumable. Not enough to heal since it is too expensive.” You state. Unable to get away from his deadlock grip. Idly you wonder what Ink thinks of this. Probably amused at your expense, Jerk.

“-that could give me some.” You return back to Raven, confusion written on your face about the context.

“What?” You ask as he huffs.

“i said, i have a relative that could give me some, for you of course.” You freeze up.

“Raven you don’t have to do that, they aren’t seriously hurt. They should heal over the next few days. Not to mention that is just physically healing. The monster needs mental healing too… Even more so actually, than the physical healing.” The words just tumbled out of your mouth.

“you helped a monster, when you could have kept walking, there should be more people like you.” He smiles at you before faltering at your slightly darkened expression.

“If the monster food is some kind of reward. Keep it. I don’t want any part of it.” In is state you quickly remove your wrist from his grasp and glare at him. “Rewards should be earned for actual hard work and achievement. Acting like an actual person shouldn’t need a reward.”

You speed walk away, continuing round the lake. Ignoring the cold air around you. You start to slow down as you turn off to where there are some trees. At one particular turning you bump into something, that latches onto both of your shoulders. “Get the fuck off.” You demand as you look up at Raven, his wings were spread out and he seemed to be frustrated. You tried to move but his hands kept you in place. “What?” You practically growl at him.

He sighs and looks directly at you, his wings shifting as he breaths, “if you don't take the monster food for your own reward. take it for the mou-nster.” He correctly quickly but the damage has been done. You see his panic as he corrects himself.

_Holy shit._

_How he knew I was frustrated._

_How he knew it was someone else, that was a monster._

_He almost said mouse._

_Holy shit!_

_He was there!_

“What. The. Fuck?” You ask in shock. You begin to try and get out his grip but you can’t. “Raven. Get the ever loving FUCK away from me!” You demand as his wings fluttered slightly as he looks at you panicked.

“listen. listen please!” He asks desperately. You huff, _not like you will let me leave._ You raise an eyebrow and he sees the unspoken confirmation from the lack of resistance. “so i know it seems weird. i just saw you and, what i can assume your friend, walking down through the streets as i was flying” he explains frantically.

“And you so happened to meet me the very next day? Never mind the fact that you tried to hide that fact you were there?” You ask sceptically.

“because i knew it sounds creepy.” he explains exasperatedly.

“...” You think over the information and look at his panicked form. You sigh and look down. “Okay.” You looked back up at him. “I’ll bite.” You see his face become more hopeful before you continue. “I don’t believe a single word of that bullshit story, so don’t kid yourself. You were able to tell that it was a mouse. That meant you had to be close enough to tell since she was wrapped up a lot by her scarf. So you were closer than just a casual fly over.”

You see his guilty face and continue, “I’m just giving you another chance to not give me an impression that you’re just a creeper.” You state plainly and Raven looks at you in awe, before his hands travelled from your shoulder round to your back. His rib cage begins pressing into you slightly as he clings to you, his head resting on top of yours. His giant wings travel round you, creating a cocoon for both you and Raven.

“thank you! thank you!” He murmurs from above, as you stand there frozen in place.

_What. The. Fuck?!_

_Get the fuck off me!_

_Why the fuck are you hugging me?_

You realise the hug is still happening and just stand there.

_Uhhh…_

Manoeuvring round the wings you decide on patting his back. _Nope. That just made it more awkward._ He keeps hugging you tightly and after another minute you decide to say something. “Dude. Do you really want me to take away your second chance already, or something?” He jumps away, as if he has been burnt and you both stand there. You huff slightly feeling uncomfortable with this skeleton.

 _Might as well do something awkward so we can put this behind us._ “Since you have a pass on that hug, can I look at your wings?” He just shrugs and unfurls his wings.

Walking closer you examine the structure of the wings, walking round to his back, you look at how his clothes perfectly fit to his wings.

_Custom Clothes? Makes sense._

You try to look at where the wings should connect but the clothes block the view.

_Welp. I’m not gonna ask how wings connect to bone and I ain’t gonna ask him to strip._

You look over the rest of his wings instead. The structure and type of feathers looked very similar, and took you a while to realise. “Oh, so that’s why you're called Raven.” You murmured absently, and you hear a small agreeing grunt from the skeleton in front of you.

You softly reached up and touched the furthest secondary feathers you can reach and he jolts slightly. “Oh sorry dude. Won’t do that again.” He begins to calm down slightly.

“i-it’s okay. just wasn’t expecting it.”

You nod, but then voice your agreement after realising he can’t see you from behind, and you look over his wings. At one point you softly move the wings round in fascination but eventually you have had your fill on curiosity for now and so you back off and walk round to the front of Raven. His wings become ruffled and his face is practically covered in light blue.

_Why would he react like that? Wait is that a blus-_

_Oh._

You facepalm at the realisation that his wings must be sensitive. The smack becomes the only sound in the park, shivering the silent spreads. You look over towards the lake and see in the distance, where the bench was occupied earlier, Ink was gone. You ignore that and the bubbles that keep rising in the lake before abruptly stopping. You bring your coat closer to you and look up at Raven, you notice he seemed to be glaring… At the water? Before coughing and looking back at you.

“See… Now both of us have done something embarrassing… So let’s just put this behind us and start again.” You step forward and raise your hand to him, looking up with a smile. “Hi, there stranger. I’m Y/n. What’s your name?”

He looks at you shyly and takes your hand, “name’s raven.” He speaks quietly and you snicker softly at the ticklish sensation in your hand. As his hand falls away you look at your own hand and see a soft feather in your hand. You look up at him and he has blue dusted across his skull as he looks sheepish. “keep it, i’ve got plenty of them. enough to fill a couple pillows with.”

You smile softly at him, slightly amused at his flustered state and back off slightly, “Thank you and you were right.” He looks at you questioningly, “I wasn’t thinking of Mitsie… Could… Could you get that Monster food for me please… When you can of course.” You bowed your head slightly as you finished of the sentence. Looking up at him you see him shrug before nodding his head.

“i can give it to you tomorrow?” he questions and you give a thumbs up and being to turn round.

“Sounds goo-ACK!” You jump back, standing directly in front of Raven, just enough distance to not press into him, you almost tip backwards but he quickly pushes you so you don’t fall. Standing slightly behind where you were before was Ink. “How long have you been standing there jerk?!” You demand and he ignore the comment.

“sounds vague, some time tomorrow? how can raven here even get to you when he has no clue where you will be?” You were just about to speak when Ink continue. “i know give me your phone number so we can keep in contact and just make this so much easi-”

“Nope.” You state and move yourself from both skeletons. “First of all you're a Jerk. I don’t like giving my number to jerks. Secondly, you would probably blow up my phone with spam or some shit.” He seemed to pause and look at you in confusion, “Well this has been interesting but I have to leave now. See ya.” You turn away from both skeletons and walk round the park absently. Being careful not to run into them again. At one point you see Raven fly off to who knows where and you guess Ink left too.

You end up sitting on the bench again, overlooking the lake, watching ripples occasionally spread across the lake. Hugging your coat tighter you play on your phone.

Eventually you hear fast footsteps going towards you and pausing at the bench, you don’t look up and finish your game before sighing and pocketing your phone. You look up finally and see Brianna looking down at you firmly, hands on her hips, giving her a sheepish smile she huffs.

“You coming?” You exaggeratedly sigh.

“I guess so…” You push yourself up lazily and stuff your hands in your coat pockets, following slightly behind Brianna towards the centre of town and mentally prepare yourself.

_Oh boy. Here we go._

You sigh internally while Brianna talks about drama in general, how all the other two are doing, and how she is happy you're coming along.

_Just in and out. Just say hi then leave. Only stay for a bit. Don’t let them drag you with them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it and find this alright, also Raven is just too curious for his own good.
> 
> Aus:  
> Ink Sans = http://comyet.tumblr.com/  
> Bird Tale = *error 404: Creator not found*
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://sinsofnatureao3.tumblr.com/


	8. Testing the bonds of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long overdue chapter that doesn't focus on skeletons. Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Reader is more of an Oc at this point but I decided she already had a distinctive personality, so basically she is her own character but still a reader insert.
> 
> For those that were reading this before any subtle edits were done of the story, Stacey is now called Brianna.
> 
> Also, I know this is a bit more blocky but I tried to get the interactions across better than the previous chapters... Plus I haven't written anything creative in a while, just drawn and done essays.

You felt numbing panic course through you as you messed with the inside of your hoodie pockets. The soft fabric being mildly calming, though your mind feels like a mess of fuzz and dread, you glance down to your side at Brianna absently who at some point started talking about drama again. Nodding absently you keep your eyes ahead of you as the centre got closer. Your mind filling with thoughts so fast that you felt like your head was empty.

Eventually, Brianna started to walk ahead as you spotted two familiar figures on their respective phones. One girl sat on one side of the bench, While the second taller girl sat on the back of the bench, her feet on the seat. The first girl glanced up at you and Brianna and gave a relaxed wave before pushing herself up and walking over, her beeline honey hair swaying in its ponytail. She gave you and Brianna a smile which you tiredly returned. You look over her shoulder for a second to see the other girl look up at you before returning back to her phone, a slight frown on her face.

“Brianna managed to drag her out again, huh?” Jenny spoke up, snapping you out of your thoughts as she spoke up. As you focused on her you saw the way her eyebrows were subtly furrowed.

“Yeah it’s so easy,” Brianna spoke up before you could respond, “all you have to do is ask her a few times and she just does it. She is _so_ easy to manipulate.” You can hear the joking tone in her voice and try to outwardly stay calm as you feel so pissed off. _Stay relaxed. She is just joking. She is just making light what she is doing… Why do I have to be so sensitive?_

You look over at Jenny, tilting your head slightly as you saw her narrowed-eyes as she casually crossed her arms. She made eye contact with you, which you quickly looked to a building just behind her instead, before looking back over at Brianna. You absently noticed her fake smile in your peripherals as she tried to act relaxed as she looked at Brianna in amusement. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Brianna grinned and you silently walked away from Brianna and Jenny, when they started to catch up, and towards the girl who was sat on the back of the bench continuing to text. She didn’t seem to respond to you sitting to the left of her feet as you stayed in silence for a couple of seconds.

_Okay, you are supposed to socialise right now do something…. Do fucking something y/n-_

“Hey! Erm... Has Brianna told you what happened at the cafe? There was a-”

“Oh my god Y/n!” She sighed in exasperation and you lowered your head to the ground, knowing what she will say and practically seeing her bored and done expression looking at you, “Nobody fucking cares!” _Oh right, forgot about that._ You shut up and go back to silence.

After who knows how long you see Brianna and Jenny walk over and Brianna motions towards you, “Come on, you too Sallie!” _Oh right!_ She stated simply as you exaggeratedly got up and trailed behind. You see Sallie getting up as well as she caught up to Brianna. After some silence, you notice in the corner of your eye that Jenny has slowed down and walking in sync with you. You didn’t say anything as you let her start the conversation.

 

“You alright?” She turns her head towards you slightly as she asks under her breath. You keep your head facing straight as you nod and respond.

“Yeah I’m fine.” _Why is everyone on my back?_

Jenny stared at you, glancing straight ahead occasionally in case she was about to walk into something. “... With that wording, you are clearly alright.” She spoke sarcastically and you look over at her with a serious expression as you mumble to her. Subconsciously making sure you aren’t falling back too far.

“Fucking hell Jenny! No! It isn’t a fucking cliché right now. I am Good… Dandy. God, what do you want me to say?” You state exasperatedly and Jenny stops walking. You continue walking a few more steps before noticing and looking behind at Jenny.

“Happy.” She states making eye contact with you as you process what she just said.

“What do you mean?” You tilt your head slightly.

“Tell me you are happy right now.” Before you can just brush it off, your voice freezes up with her intense gaze. After a few seconds, she gets the answer she was looking and silently walks ahead to catch up to Brianna. You pause and continue walking on. That moment replaying on your mind.

_Why did I freeze up? I do artwork. I have friends that come to me to rant and as a neutral friend in drama. I have friends that are trying to help me… So why didn’t I just say I was happy? It is just so simple to say…_

 

“Hey y/n!” You are brought back with Brianna’s calling and see how far you fell behind. You walk a bit faster as she continues, “Don’t bail on us now!” As you get closer to her you see her slightly upset expression.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to fall back. I wasn’t trying to ditch you guys!” You feel the guilt that builds up from her disbelieving face. “It’s won’t happen again. Sorry.” Brianna silently continues on and you see her walk up to a clothing shop.

_Of course._

You trail behind as Brianna and Jenny jump onto the latest clothing. Sallie heading straight towards the gothic-inspired clothing. You just ignore the clothes as you head to the reduced section to browse through, the majority looking hideously bright but you look through the clothes labeled in your size anyway. _Too yellow. Too many patterns. Too much frilly shit._

One clothing catches your eye however, it was a grey hoodie with a ying yang out of two cats. There seemed to be some light splatter effects on the hoodie round the two cats faces. _That is fucking adorable._ You check the price, before feeling the fabric. _Fuck yes I am getting this._ Glancing over you see Jenny and Brianna walking over and you stop examining the hoodie to look at what they are holding.

“Y/n!” Brianna called out when she was close enough to you. She had the item of clothing you guessed she had behind her back and Jenny was snickering slightly. “You should wear this!” Brianna stated, revealing the item of clothing.

 

_What. The fuck. Is this abomination?_

 

A jacket was being held up by Brianna covering her face. The jacket itself looks like it is from the 80’s. The geometric designs along with the neon colours made you cringe as you could feel the eye strain that would have. The main chest area being green while the ends of the sleeves being neon yellow and red. The black parts also increased the contract which made the colours look even brighter.

Overall this is a shit sports jacket which you would rather burn than wear. _Why is this in a designer sho- You know what designer shit doesn’t make sense anyway. Don’t over think things Y/n._

“Y/n?” You snap out of your thoughts from Brianna’s voice and realise you haven’t responded yet.

“Do you want people to get eye strain seeing this?” You ask incredulously and Jenny takes the jacket from Brianna and shoves it into your hands.

“Come on! Just try it on! It will suit you!” _Have you lost your fucking mind?_ You gave a mild glare at Jenny who had her usual mischievous smile directed towards you.

“Why and how would this suit me?” You ask and both of them look to each other, one oblivious and one badly hidden shitty grin.

“Well because you are an artist right?” Brianna brings up, “So, of course, you would like it and suit it, it looks just like modern art you guys make.” _There is so much that is wrong with that statement._ Trying to brush off the comment you look at the price tag and not even surprised with what you find.

“I am not buying this.” You state plainly and you can’t tell if Brianna is genuinely being serious or not.

“I only asked you to try it on.”

“The only reason people should try shit on is if they are tempted on buying it.”

“So why don’t you want to buy it?” You take a deep breath to try to relax before you respond.

_1, 2, 3, stay fucking calm. Fucking hell why am I so fucking sensitive. She is my friend. I shouldn’t be a bitch to her._

“I am not paying £30 for this fucking shit.” You deadpan as Brianna shrugs it off.

“It is only £30. You would gladly spend more on art supplies.” She stated pointedly.

“That is my job Brianna!” Your frustration seems into your voice and Brianna doesn’t miss a beat.

“Part. It is part of your job. You never buy anything for your other job.”

“Because I work at a cafe!” You breathe in deeply and loosen the grip you have on the jacket for a second as Jenny’s voice speak up.

“So do you work mainly in a cafe or as an artist?” Despite the phrasing making it seem like it is just curiosity but looking at Jenny you can see the subtle smirk on her face.

“Look I work at both! Art is freelance so I have to buy the supplies myself.” You try to explain, as Sallie walks over.

“So you have two sets of income. Man, you just keep that money so you can spend it on shitty art supplies but when we suggest you something you say ‘Oh it is too expensive’” She adds a mocking voice and you can’t see her line of thought at all. _What does that ha-_ “So you can pay for this so easily.”

“Yeah come on Y/n!” Jenny lifts up the jacket, which she took from you at some point, waving it in front of you. You can hear Sallie’s incoherent grumbling as she walks off somewhere else in the shop.

“I am not paying for that all by myself.” You huff through some of the words in silent unbelievable laughter that this is even a scenario, “You want me to have it? I need some help to pay for it.” Brianna scoffs as she responds.

Brianna seemed like she was going to complain as you look over at Jenny and see her blank expression before she looks over at Brianna.

“Come on. She won’t buy it unless we contribute you know.” Jenny tries to persuade Brianna who huffs and glares at her purse as she pulls out a £5.

“Here. you can use this fiver since you need our money.”  She sour and you can practically hear her internal bitching, as she passes the money over to you. You look over to Jenny who also grabs her purse.

“I’ll throw in a fi-no, actually I’ll throw in £15.” She corrects herself looking over at you as she grabbed the money and pointedly refused to look at Brianna. You take the money and start walking to the end of the queue with the jacket and cash on hand, trying to ignore anyone looked at your choice of jacket.

“Seriously Jenny? She shouldn’t make use spend so much on something she can afford.” Brianna hissed at Jenny. You cast a glance in their direction with the corner of your eye before focusing on the queue ahead of you.

_I have plenty of other hoodies anyway, I didn’t need the hoodie anyway._

 

____

 

You watch the golden sky darken before Sallie speaks up over Brianna and Jenny’s conversation on ex’s.

“Well since some people are bringing this down.” _Not so subtle there mate_. Try plastering a neutral face you try to not talk that personally and Sallie continues, “We need to lighten this shit up!” She states and Jenny and Brianna both look excited.

_Oh. Fuck no._

Brianna grabs onto your arm and you flinch while she looks determinedly at you, “Y/n! We can get you hooked up too, for once in your life!”

“No.” You state firmly and you can practically feel the hurt coming from Brianna, from the tone of voice. She goes quiet, which you take this opportunity to get her off your arm. You relax slightly as she leaves your personal space but she bounces back as she pouts at you.

“But you are so lonely!” You look at her in silent confusion, “I’ve got my friends. Jenny has Steven and Sallie has John-”

“-Actually it’s Jack.” Sallie interrupted but Brianna brushed it off by a wave of her hand.

“Still you have someone. What I am saying is you don’t have anyone, Y/n.” You look at her boredly, ignoring the pain around your left eye and left-side of your forehead as you respond.

“I don’t want to get with anyone right now.” You explain simply and Brianna tugs on your sleeve towards one pub.

“Nonsense. We all know you just want to get with someone! You are just so difficult in showing it!” Baffled by this you silently get pulled along towards the pub trailing behind Brianna, Jenny trailing behind while Sallie is marching ahead.

_What the fuck is she on? I don’t want to go to a random bar where a guy doesn’t know anything about me, and just would be in for it for the fuck. What the fuck gave you the brilliant idea that a bar of all places is good for stable relationships?_

You snap out of it before you can mentally rant anymore as the chatter from inside the pub. You stick close to Brianna, as your eyes dart around to absorb everything that is going on. Walking close you let out a sigh of relief when she walks over to a round table for four in the corner of the room. You shuffle to the chair closest to the wall and the look gratefully to Brianna.

“So what does everyone want?” Sallie spoke up once everyone was sat down. She looked over at you first. “Y/n?”

“Oh! Uh! C-can I have a… Ca-Can I have a cider?” You fumble over your words and Brianna looks over at you in confusion.

“Why would you drink that? Get something decent at least! Sallie just get Y/n a white wine…. Actually, can I have that too?” Sallie nods her head and you mentally shrug it off. _Well not the worst drink, at least I like most white wines._

“What do you want Jenny?” Jenny looked over after checking out the board over the bar and paused before answering,

“I’ll go with some red wine.” You heard Sallie complaining about that drink as she gets up.

“First round of drinks are on me. After that pay for your own shit.”

 _Well, this is gonna be shit. I can already feel the headache coming._ You massage the left side of your forehead and eye trying to relieve the minor pain coming from all the chatter.

 

____

 

You cradle your glass of wine slightly as you watch the others with their pilling glasses. _Fucking great._ Sallie was off to the side taking shots, you weren’t paying attention to the others as you tried to relieve the pain in your head.

“Hey Y/n!” Brianna shouts a bit too loud as your head pounds more from all the chatter, making you cringe as other people look over.

“Yeah?” You ask in a quieter tone hoping she pays attention to her volume.

“Why aren’ you dringing?” Brianna slurred slightly and you take a pointed sip of your wine.

“I am.” she laughs at your response once she realised what you have said.

“Wha’? Ya a ligh’weigh’ or some’ing?” She jokingly slurs and you just shrug, subconsciously spinning the wine in your glass slightly.

“Never got drunk. Don’t aim to.” You state simply

“Boring!” Brianna boos.

“Well someone has to look after you so you don’t go making shit decisions.” You deadpan and Brianna just tilts her head and looks at you, seemingly deep in thought. “What?” The irritation of the headache along with being social for so long eating away at your patience.

“Ah just realised some’ing… You’re al’ays more sarcastic when ‘m tired.”

“Uhuh. Anyway, I think we’ve spent enough time here.” You spoke up, Jenny’s head snapped in your direction from where she was just swaying in her seat, realisation spreading on her face.

“Y/n!” She spoke up excitedly as if she only just spotted you, “Y/n! Y/n! Y/n!” She repeated excitedly as she suddenly clung to you instead. You sat in stunned silence wondering how to respond as Jenny clung to your torso.

 

“What?” A small smile going onto your face at Jenny’s antics.

“You were supposed to try and get hooked up!” Jenny stated, the smile quickly faded from your face and a frown decided on taking over. _Shit, I hoped they’d forget about it._

“Uhh…I don’t think so.” You look around the pub before looking back over to the girls. “I don’t want to try and hook up with anyone in here so just drop it.”

“You never know if you don’t try,” Jenny muttered before tightening her hold on your waist.

“I don’t want to try though.” You muttered annoyed at them, you look over to Sallie and just notice her zoned out expression before looked at Brianna. Brianna stared at you before looking around the pub.

 

“Wha’ abou’ ‘em?” She lazily pointed to the table of familiar monsters, the fish woman and goat woman standing out in your head before you looked back at Brianna.

“Who?” You inquire since you can’t really tell who she is pointing out. Brianna sighed loudly and huffed.

“Him! The short stack next to the fluffy goat woman.” She continued pointing her hand over there and you notice the skeleton that seemed to glance across at Brianna pointing at him before his eyelights turned towards the fluffy woman.

“First off, as if you are one to talk about someone else being short. Secondly… No, and stop pointing at him.” You state as your irritation returns, you massage your forehead as the headache resurges. She stops pointing and you relax a bit until she speaks up,

“Why not?” She huffed and Jenny lifted her head to look up at you,

“Yeah Y/n? Why don’t you want to meet him?” She smiled and you couldn’t tell if she was just curious or if she was deliberately messing with you.

“Okay no. I am not going there. They are having fun and they don’t want some random human trying to hit on their friend.” You spoke, “Parties over. We are heading out. It’s late and I need to make sure you guys get your ass’s home safe.”

 

“We aren’t kids!” Brianna scoffed and you raised an eyebrow at her before trying to pry Jenny off you.

“We are leaving.”

“No!”

“Now. Jenny get off me.”

“Don’t be a bitch Y/n.” Sallie spoke up and you mentally groaned. You Stood up as best as you could with the clinging Jenny, who was lazily stuck to you. Sallie groaned as she stood up along with you but not without muttering, “Why does Brianna invite you?”

“Hey!” Brianna spoke up as she sloppily stood up, “Don’t leave me!”

“We weren’t.” You spoke tiredly as you finally got Jenny off you and she instantly clung to Sallie. You absently brushed your top and tried to get the gross feeling off. You cast one look over at the table with the monsters you recognised and you saw the fish woman look over at you, _I hope she can’t see how shit I probably look from over there._ “Come on, we better get going.”

“But we need ‘o hook ‘ou up!” Brianna complained loudly and you looked around panicked for a second before sending Brianna a pissed look.

“Alright. That’s it.” You guide the others nearer to the exit and lower your voice to them. “Why are you guys so fucking persistent to get me to get with someone today? I fucking don’t want to do it.” Brianna rolls her eyes and looks up at you, while Sallie scoffed and spoke up.

“You obviously do want to.” She attempted to cross her arms before remembering Jenny was glued to her. “Get the fuck off me!” She growled before getting Jenny off her, who looked dejected at the lack of hugging now. “Anyway, you clearly are desperate, you are just meaning the opposite of what you say.” You look in pure confusion, the argument not clicking in your head. “You were being a whiny bitch so Brianna decided to cheer you up.”

_Whiny… Bitch? Pft. Since when? I don’t recall it ever coming up._

You look over at Brianna who is nodding away. “Yeah! You looked super down and stressed and I thought this might help!” She tried to grab your arm but you moved it out the way as she pouted, you moved towards the exit.

“Well I appreciate it but I was doing alright.” You spoke up, absently wondering if it was the truth or not before realising you didn’t care. You cast a glance over at the tables again and noticed that the three of you had gained some attention, “Though we really need to leave right now.” You gently guided Jenny out, while Brianna followed, with an obviously pissed Sallie trailing behind. You look over at Sallie as she seemed to be thinking about something while looking at you.

“Remember what I told you before?” Sallie spoke up and you looked at her curiously.

“You’ve told me many things.” _All of which makes me question your sanity._

“Fuck you too. I was talking about how when I see someone I think of how I would-”

“-Oh. The thing about how you would strangle me?” You state absently.

“Well, it still stands.” She glared and you rolled your eyes.

“I thought it might. Now come on we don’t want any of you passing out until you get to your respective beds.” You deadpanned and Sallie continued glaring before walking ahead of you and the other girls.

_Why do I get in messes like these?_

___

 

You dropped off a pissed off Sallie and a tired Brianna to their respective housemates, before having to detour to help get Jenny some clothes at her house before arriving at your own home. After a few attempts, you open the door and tiredly stumble in, Jenny clinging to you as she is barely awake. Your shopping bag, with the eye-bleeding jacket being hidden by Jenny's clothes for tomorrow, being pulled in tow. “Come on.” You murmur tiredly, suppressing a yawn as you shut the door and lead Jenny to the free couch that wasn’t occupied by Mitsie. You are pretty sure Jenny fell asleep before she even landed on the couch, the show in its second season playing in the background.

_This day feels like a fucking eternity._

You rub a hand down your face, groaning in annoyance under your breath, before looking over at Mitsie and turn off the TV in the process. You tried to be as gentle as possible as you scooped up the mouse and as carefully as possible went upstairs to put her in her bed before laying on the free couch for a minute, everything happening today running through your head.

_Meeting a skeleton with a puppy personality, his brother, and narrowly avoiding an explosion from sugar and caffeine… Brianna and Mitsie.. Dick and Birdy… Then fucking the energy draining trio together…_

You look over at Jenny’s sleeping form and absently got up to move the next day's clothes to the side of the room. _Well looks like I’m not getting any sleep._ You look at the clock on the wall and sigh. _11 pm. Great._

Absently you walked into the kitchen and prepared a sick box along with a glass of water to set on the table next to Jenny, before staring into the fridge. Some cider cans staring at you along with coke cans. 

_I fucking need a drink… Though a coke should keep me awake enough._ You grab a coke can and set up the sitting room to work on your art that you’ve missed today, occasionally pressing the can into your forehead as the calming music helps to get you to zone out and the hours begin to fly by.

___

You jolt out of your drawing as you heard Jenny cough, turning around you instinctively brought the sick bucket up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from turning onto her back. She vomits into the sick box, as you looked at her you notice she seems to be still fairly asleep.

_I guess my paranoia helped out for once._

You placed the box on the floor below her face and kept one hand on her shoulder while the other was rubbing Jenny’s back. Once you were sure she wasn’t going to be sick again you carefully let go of her.

Well hopefully now that is out of her she won’t be sick again.

You glance over at the clock, 4 am. You sigh and deal with the vomit, before grabbing another can of coke and continuing with the work. The music not being able to distract you from thinking about Brianna’s words anymore.

_Is she joking?_

_It’s a shitty joke. Almost as bad as Sallie’s ‘humour’._

_Is it a double bluff though?_

_Jenny and Sallie haven’t heard her bitching about me though..._

_… Is she only tolerating me because she thinks I’m lonely?_

_Well if so screw her._

_I don’t need her-_

_-But she is only trying to help you. You’re so overly sensitive and ungrateful, Y/n. God stop overthinking things._

Trying to ignore your thoughts, you shake your head slightly and take your glare off the corner of the room to focus on the drawing. The headache continuing to beg you to sleep it off, as it feels like it is compressing your head, yet you also knew it would still be there since the headache advanced too much for either sleep or medicine to tone it down.

_You just hope tomorrow wasn’t as shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was always labeled as S.D.F (Shitty Drunk Friends).  
> Also for the people that want to see the jacket: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e3/c8/fc/e3c8fc6f708a0b99e78f52c1c894826d.jpg
> 
> So Jenny and Sallie are based on multiple people that I have known in the past and Brianna was based on a current acquaintance (was considered a friend by the time I was writing chapter 5 of this thing). The thing about manipulation. Yup real Brianna said that... Just to our psychology teacher instead of a friend... While I was stood right next to her.
> 
> Also that thing about the strangling thing... Yeah that happened with a friend of mine that was a Jeff the killer fangirl at the time.  
> Her: You know... Whenever I see someone I always think of how I would kill them.  
> Me: Oh? What about me?  
> Her: _Looks at me seriously for a second_ Strangulation.  
>  Me: ... Okay then.
> 
> Anyway, from the chaos of friendship to the discord that's online!  
> I have a discord server: https://discord.gg/kJtPAKP  
> Feel free to chat on there if you have questions or just want a conversation!


	9. Calm and Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to relax away from some people doesn't mean you are off the hook from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've actually written anything but I said this wasn't dead and I am determined to do this along with some other stuff I've planned. I also wanted to publish this chapter before my birthday (17th) and thanks to the Easter Holidays I am able to focus my spare time on writing!
> 
> Also, I know you guys said Y/n deserves a break but I swear she will get her break soon!

 

A groan pulled you out of your zoned out state, absently causing you to pause in your artwork as you see your friend turn over onto her back on the couch. “Ugh- Why does ma mouth taste like shit?” Jenny murmured sleepily as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Maybe because you vomited in your sleep?” You commented absently as you continued to work on the painting.

“Huh… Probably. So why am I at your place?” Jenny winced as she turned her head towards you, a hand quickly nursing her head.  
  
“Maybe because I didn’t want you to be wasted in your own house, without anyone making sure you didn’t end up choking on your vomit.” You commented drily. “Anyway, there is some mouthwash upstairs and I got you some change of clothes. I can go get you some painkillers once I’ve finished this.”

“Cheers mate, ‘t’s ‘preciated.” Jenny turned over and focused on the glass of water. Groaning she lazily dragged herself up and took the glass of water. “You don’t need ta though.” After drinking a bit she suddenly pulled the drink away and looked over at you, “Wait… Have ya been up all night?”

“Uhh…” You responded oh so helpfully as your brain tried to get into gear.

“Y/n.” She stared in disbelief at you as you looked at the wall behind her, you couldn’t look at her expression but you heard her sigh. “Go to bed.”

“I can’t, I gotta pick up some stuff for mitsie! Not to mention I’ve got an afternoon shift at the cafe later.” You muttered absently before looking fully at Jenny who looked over curiously.

“Wait, who’s Mitsie?”

“Did Brianna not mention her during your chatter?” You tilt your head at her confused expression.

“No…”

“I should have remembered to tell you guys, I can’t rely on Brianna for anything.” You grumble and Jenny buries her head in her hands.

“I know right! Ugh. She is so annoying. I don’t know why she hangs out with us.”

“I mean she said she ‘Doesn’t want me to be all on my own’ but it is so clear she doesn’t really give a shit about that.” You mutter as you roll your eyes, in the corner of your vision you see Jenny bitterly nodding.

“She just wants to be around people constantly.” You were about to continue complaining but your voice froze up and you suddenly glanced down at the ground. Slightly curling up as you muttered in a slightly wavery voice.

“We shouldn’t really be talking about our friend like this. Though she is probably bitching about us too.”

_What kind of friend are you to be such a bitch to the only people who will actually tolerate you?_

“She hasn’t said anything to me. She has just been complaining about Daisy.” Jenny mentioned, not aware of the internal conflict that flickered slightly in your head, or if she did she didn’t mention it. “You know what... How about this, I go collect the thing and put it through the letterbox for you? That way you get some sleep and get the stuff, after all I have a feeling yesterday became a bit too much… Wait... Did you snap at Brianna for a second?”

“Uhh… I just got a bit sick of you all playing matchmaker in a pub, but I mean I guess that could work?” You ran a hand through your hair as the anger from the memories from yesterday spiked up.

“Your reaction was hilarious through!” She joked instinctively as you silently deadpan at her grin, and she absently grabbed her elbow. “but seriously go get some sleep and I can try to help out a bit. Who is it I’m supposed to meet?”

“No, you really don’t have too!” You shook your head, “I don’t mean to be a bother.”

“You aren’t, where am I supposed to go and who is it I’m going to meet?”

“If you’re sure… You have to the nearby park. There should be a skeleton monster, with wings… What was his name? Uhhh… Anyway I’ll just call him Birdy, anyway just call for Birdy and tell him that I can’t be there and so you’re there for Y/n.”

“So I’ve gotta shout into the park for a skeleton that has wings and that might not even be there?” She looked in disbelief and all you could do was glance away sheepishly.

“I probably should have planned it better.”

“Yeah, you really should have.” 

“Sor-”

“Anyway, I better go now then if I can try to get this health stuff a-sap.” Jenny quickly got ready before nodding towards you. “Bye.”

“See-” The door shut before you could finish your farewell.

 

____

 

“How can skeletons even have wings?” Jenny muttered as she wandered in the park. The skeleton seemingly was nowhere to be found. “Uh… Hey, winged skeleton? Can you hear me?” She looked around and the movement of leaves being her only answer. “I'm a friend of Y/n! She said you should be here!”

Jenny paused as nothing answered. She begrudgingly turned round to try somewhere else but jumped back as a few feet away stood the skeleton. His dark wings were unfurled slightly as he watched the new human. “Heya.”

“Jesus! Y/n didn’t mention you would pop out of nowhere.” Jenny muttered absently before straightening out. “Y/n had a bit of a shit night so I told her to get some sleep and I would get the health stuff for... Mitsie? Mitsie.”

“yeah, i do. I guess you say i pocketed it for this.” The skeleton showed something wrapped up in his hand and Jenny carefully took it from him and unwrapped it slightly. The food looked familiar to some images she seen on the computer,  but after a few seconds, it finally clicked.

“Is this… A hot pocket?” She looked at the winged skeleton in confusion. “How is this supposed to help?”

“it’s monster food. that will fully heal any injuries mitsie has.” Raven shrugged as he explained. Jenny carefully wrapped up the food and studied Raven’s face blankly. Both the human and the skeleton kept silently studying each other before Jenny spoke up.

“Why are you bothering helping Y/n?”

“why are you?” Raven retorted.

“Because she needs a rest from Brianna I guess. It isn’t really an issue right now so, why not?” Jenny shrugged and squinted at Raven. “Though I guess it is because she is my friend?” She raised an eyebrow at the skeleton as she spoke as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

The skeleton seemed to be lost in thought for a bit but Jenny stared at him a bit before looking off to the side. “You know… She could really do with a treat.”

The skeleton’s eyelights flashed over to her but she continued on. “I remember there was a pretty cool hoodie she would like.” The Jenny absently shuffled her feet as she commented the general direction of the shop and where about the hoodie was in the shop. “Damn. I seemed to have dropped some money somewhere.” she absently patted her pockets in mock distress before wandering past the curious Raven and subtly putting the money in his hands. “I gotta go find it! Later!” Without another word to the skeleton, Jenny left to go back to your house.

An amused grin on her face as she remembered the dumbfounded expression on the skeleton, “Don’t fail me now after that.” She murmured under her breath. “Afterall Y/n needs someone to trust, in order to finally put her foot down.”

 

____

 

  
You tiredly go upstairs up to your room and absently sat on your bed, stared at your clock as it ticked by. Thoughts rushing past you too quick to catch in the silence of your mind.

“Y/n?” You look over at Mitsie who was stood by your door, one arm supporting her as she leaned on the doorframe. Her left leg refusing to touch the ground right now.

“You shouldn’t really be walking around. Your leg must be killing.” You murmured.

“Who was that?” She pushed on ignoring your comment.

“It was just an acquaintance. Don’t worry about it.” You absently waved a hand in dismissal before concern washes over your face. “Do you need me to get more painkillers? I’m sorry I didn’t get back as quickly as I wanted.” She silently nodded. “Want me to help you get back in bed?” Using the arm that wasn’t leaning on the doorframe Mitsie reached out. You give a soft tired sigh before picking up Mitsie walking over to her room before softly placing her down. “I’ll be right back.”

You set off to the stairs before pausing while looking down, holding onto the handrail as you felt nausea while looking down. Once the nausea passed you managed to grab the paracetamol and a glass of water. You carefully walked back up the stairs and handed over the medicine and water before looking over at Mitsie. “Are you going to be okay? Jenny just left to get the stuff to help heal you but I really should get to sleep.” A soft nod was all the answer you needed as you headed into your room.

_I forgot to check the uploads!_

Once in bed, you opened up your laptop, quickly you realised that there were uploads from a lot of different youtubers you followed that posted while you were busy.

_Might as well catch up a bit._

.

.

.

***DING DONG BING BONG, BING BONG DING DONG***

You froze as you instinctively paused your video, you look up at the clock absently as you stayed still.

_Huh… I didn’t realise that was an hour already._

***DING-DING-DING-DING DONG BING BONG. BING BONG DING DONG***

You slowly slid out your bed and quietly stepped down the stairs. The impatient knocking on your window reached your ears as you looked at the drawn curtains to see a silhouette. After another pause, they started knocking louder on the window and you quietly unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

“Took you long enough.” Jenny huffed as she walked over to you.

“I thought you said you were going to post the stuff?” You looked at her questionably.

“And I thought you were heading to bed.” Jenny gestured towards your clothes that you haven’t changed out of yet. You gave a sheepish look in response as Jenny continued on, “Anyway I couldn’t really just put this through the letterbox.” She held up her hand to show off the wrapped up package.

“What is that?” She handed it over to you and you quickly unravelled it.

“Take a guess.”

“...What IS this?” You look at her in confusion at the now visible food.

Jenny paused before speaking up, her voice different as she tried to imitate the person. “I dropped my-”

“Hot Pocket.” You finish after she paused for your answer.

“Bingo. Apparently, that should heal her. Anyway, I got things to do so I’ll catch ya on the flipside sometime, right?” Jenny started to walk back outside and you gave her a tired smile.

“Yeah, thank you again, and I’ll See ya when I see ya!” She gave a lazy wave as you gave a mock salute before she shut the door.

_…_

_There is something I’m forgetting._

You quickly go grab a plate before going back upstairs, hot pocket ready. You knock gently before opening Mitsie’s room, Mitsie at some point ended up falling back asleep on the bed. You gently placed the hot pocket on the bedside table before pausing to look at the clock.

_Huh… It’s getting near to the afternoon already…_

_Afternoon…. What’s at 3 pm?_

_..._

_SHIT!_

_THE AFTERNOON SHIFT IS TODAY!_

Adrenaline shot through you as you prepared to leave. You rushed downstairs to grab a slice of bread and a notepad and pen.

 

_Hey Mitsie! Working at the café. The food on the table should heal you up. Make yourself at home._

_If there is a problem the home phones have my phone number stored on it._

_Will be home later!_

_-Y/n_

 

Carefully you placed the message by the hot pocket and grabbed your bag and phone.

_Where are my headphones?_

The usual places didn’t seem to have the headphones. _Where the fuck is it! I know it has to be somewhere!_

You let out a huff and triple checked the rooms, the ticking of the clock reminding you of the time you’re wasting.

_Come on. Come on!_

You begrudgingly grabbed your bag and keys before looking in the house before swinging open the front door, and locking up, before heading off. The crisp air making you for a short while actually feel like you didn’t stay up all night, and the exhaustion of interacting with people wasn’t there.

 

____

 

_Why am I even at this job?_

 

You suppress a yawn as your body working in autopilot. The routine of punching in prices and listening to orders.

 

_What if this is just a specialised hell for me?_

_Barbeque sauce! Barbecue sauce! Barbecue sauce on everything I eat!-_

_What if someone with a gun suddenly ran in and killed you right now because you are too tired and slow to duck._

_Well, then I will be immortalised in at least one local newspaper since that would be a story. Why would an armed robber even choose a café of all things?_

_True… what about-_

_Hey, that monster seemed familiar… Eh. I probably just saw them in passing or something._

_-Barbecue sauce on everything I eat! Check it out! Check it out! Ch-_

_Oh my god can I please get any other song in my head?_

_Make it stop this tune is annoying, and I gotta go to work in the morning!_

_… Great._

 

You absently double check the food and dry off a cup before a new customer arrives. You saunter over and put on a relaxed small smile.

“Hey, what can I get ya?” You absently scan over his suit and tie before glancing back up at his face.

Huh. Probably a quick coffee on break or something?

You come back to reality thanks to the way his eyes widen. You keep on you small smile but you know you feel just as wary as he appears. _Why does he look familiar… the only reason we both recognise each other and has that reaction…_

“Sir. Do you need more time to order? If so can you let the others order first.” You nod your head towards the two people that ended up arriving at some point. You glance at them before noticing the nearest table that is glancing over, making your skin crawl.

“Oh! Uh… I… Can I have a black coffee to go?” he absently rubs the back of his neck before trying to sort out his messy black hair.

“Of course Sir.”

As you make his coffee the chatter of the café and the light music filled in the silence that formed.

_Yep. He is from the alley._

You glare down at the coffee in thought, your back to the man.

_I've got nothing to say to him. I really didn't think I would meet him again._

_But he attacked and injured someone!_

_Well, we don't have any evidence except eyewitness testimony!_

“Here you go, sir!” Your small smile felt forced as you looked coldly over at them. He looked you in the eye before adjusting his tie and taking his drink, leaving without a word.

_Small world, huh._

______

You absently wave to your coworkers that were chatting away, your body working on its own as you absent push through the doors. Your eyes scanning the crowd that had died down slightly, occasionally dodging a small group that didn’t bat an eye towards you.

_This is why I normally bring headphones with me._

You mentally growl as you glare at nothing ahead of you. The annoying song slowly returning as you decide to detour into the park. You take a deep breath and pause, your shoulders sagging slightly at the relaxing atmosphere and the lack of-

“HUMAN!” You flint at the sudden volume and twist round to see a short skeleton running towards you and the taller skeleton wandering over with a slow wave. You stood there watching blankly also the skeleton that was running towards you wasn’t seem to be slowing down, seemingly unaware of how quickly he was covering ground. Just before he ran into you, you slid to your right and barely dodged the skeleton who immediately stopped in his place where you were. “MISS HUMAN! GREETINGS!”

“Uh… Hi?” You greet in mild confusion while the other skeleton stands to the side. He was about to say something before pausing, his eyelights seemed to scan your face as you glanced at the trees behind him.

“ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?”

“Yeah. I’m good, just a tad tired.” You easily brush off with the relaxed smile you had on at work.

“OF COURSE HUMAN!” The tiny skeleton raised his cup that he was holding and you just noticed it was the same as the to-go cups from the cafe you just left. You raised an eyebrow on instinct and the taller skeleton chuckled in amusement.

“i told you bro, she must ‘ave been tired to not even realise you bought a drink from her.”

“I did? I’m sorry sir!” You took a step back from them and bowed your head, “I didn’t realise I was that tired. I am sorry if I offended you.” You couldn’t help the panic that shot through you as you actually made eye contact with the short skeleton, searching for a silent answer to a question you didn’t know how to ask.

“IT’S OKAY MISS…” He seems to pause before realising something, “OH WE NEVER DID GET PROPERLY INTRODUCED!” You look at him in confusion, unsure how to take these turn of events. “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER ORANGE!”

“sup.”

“Uh… Hey? I’m Y/n L/n.” You couldn’t help but feel wary at the foreign interaction.

_I really don’t want to be dragged around by strangers. I just want to sleep._

“WELL, IT IS AMAZING TO MEET YOU AGAIN MISS Y/N! DO YOU GO THROUGH THIS PARK OFEN?”

“Uh… I mean sometimes I do. It’s a lot quieter than the streets, I know that much.” You shrug and absently look towards the trees behind Blue.

_I can’t lower my guard anywhere, can I? If I have to interact anymore I swear I am just going to mentally deadline for a bit._

“Anyway as fun as this has been catching up, or really introducing and stuff… But uh… I have to get going.” You absently thumb to the path you were heading and Blue looked upset for a second.

“MISS HUMAN! CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER TO CHAT AGAIN SOMETIME!” He seemed to brighten up.

You stare blankly at a tree while mentally having an internal battle.

_You only have Brianna and Jenny really in your phone, not to mention the dead conversations from previous acquaintances, might as well have someone else have your number._

_Leave it about 2 weeks and he probably will stop interacting anyway,_

_No point in being a dick..._

 

Mentally sighing you quickly getting your phone out your bag, absently unlocking it and let the short skeleton input his details without another word. You glance over at Orange and absently fiddle with your jumper slightly at the cold look.

_Geez, I was only zoned out for a few seconds._

After inputting his phone number and texting himself, Blue handed the phone back over to you and backed off a bit. “I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON MISS Y/N!” Blue quickly walked off before you could respond. Orange absently walked over, his hands still in his hoodie pocket.

“my bro has a pretty good read on people, i’ll trust his judgement but you better not make us regret this.” You blinked and he was gone. You stood there silently stunned before all the exhaustion you have been ignoring just hit you like a train. _I... Guess that wasn't... Ominous at all, talk about unreasonable._

 

 

You didn’t have a clue where you were walking to but something gnawed at you to turn back and head home. You continued on as the gnawing turned into mental screaming, everything begging you to head back onto the path and not continue walking through the trees to the area you were heading.

You tiredly trudged until a wooden fence emerged at the corner of the park. Everything felt isolated and alone... Peaceful. You press your back into the fence and slowly slid down to the ground, staring up at the trees with the slowly turning orange sky above.

 

_I know I shouldn’t be in my mind too long._

_You’re tired go to sleep. This will only get worse._

_Sleep here? Are you crazy?_

_If anything else has a sense of self-preservation this area just screams for you to leave… Everything else will avoid this place._

_If I die it is on you._

_But I am you._

_You internally groan and place your head on your knees._

_Why are you still putting up with this shit?_

_It isn’t usually like this with them, and you know it?_

_Oh yeah._ Sarcasm dripped inside your head. _Because buying you a coke one time because you forgot your money really does make all her bullshit worthwhile._

 

You sigh and take your head off your knees to lean your head back on the fence as you looked up at the leaves and sky. Here it felt like a void. As if time stopped. At some point, that you didn’t know when it happened but you ended up talking to someone on the other side of the fence.

Everything broke.

You silently let the tears run down your face as you ranted and ranted till your throat became sore. The silent tears turning into sniffing and hiccuping. You paused as you stuffed your sleeve to block the cries. The soothing voice speaking up once you calmed down.

You were barely paying attention as your crying eventually started to die down, leaving you feeling empty and exhausted. You were barely awake but only one line you’ll remember.

“That doesn’t sound like friendship at all!”

 

___

 

A figure walked over, their eyelights observing the curled up human curiously. After a couple of seconds they pick her up and paused to get used to this new weight. “come on, you can't sleep here. that could cause some problems, right broomy?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter and give your guess on what is going to happen in future chapters!
> 
> And thank you guys for taking your time to read this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH AS WELL FOR 216 KUDOS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!
> 
> Aus:  
> Ink Sans = http://comyet.tumblr.com/  
> Bird Tale = (Community?)  
> Swap=http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com
> 
> Wanna chat?  
> My discord: https://discord.gg/kJtPAKP  
> My Tumblr: https://duskins-ao3.tumblr.com/


	10. Music to my ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to think things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, Whoo!  
> Kinda feel dead right now though. It's a few minutes to 7am and I haven't slept since I woke up at 11am yesterday.  
> Anyway decided on just hitting the writer's block with a train.  
> I'm so sorry for how late this is, Honestly after the exams, I just wanted to just lie down and never get back up and also I am working on a few other projects that may be upon Ao3 soon...ish...
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 250 KUDOS! JUST THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME COMMENTS AND JUST LENDING A BIT OF YOUR TIME TO READ MY ATTEMPT AT WRITING!  
> Hopefully, you will like the chapter, though not much goes on. it's building to stuff.  
> Anyway, hopefully, the scenes work as I plan.  
> Enjoy!

_Huh…_

You stare absently at your bedroom wall, one eye being hidden by the soft pillow which you paid little attention at the slight obstruction. Ahead of you was the view you remember seeing while you had been sat at the fence in the previous night.

Groaning you toss over onto your back and use your elbow to block out the light from the curtains, the hoodie sleeve working as a soft yet effective shield while you tried to recall what happened.

I don’t recall ever going back home, maybe I just fell asleep without changing because I was just so tired?  
_...Though why did I not take off my shoes?_  
_How did I get home?_  
_... How *did* I get home?_ _  
_ Why is that thing on my wall?

You toss your arm off you and tiredly sit up, turning round to look over at the trees on your wall.

_… I think I’ve officially lost it. This is my downfall from the little grace I had._

You narrow your eyes and push off the bed, your hands instinctively trace over the image on the wall. You could clearly see brush strokes yet the image seemed to be part of the wall as your hand smoothly glided across it.

 _This isn’t a dream._ You state as you feel the sensation of the wall under your hand. _How did that even get there though?_

 _Magic._ You answer for yourself and you can’t help but huff at your own thoughts.

_I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work like that… Though how did I get home? I hope nobody broke in._

_Whatever the reason it can wait._ You glance over at your phone and absently sat on your bed as you turned on your phone.

 

16:47

(5) New messages

 

Your eyes widened as you took in the information.

_Shit! I don’t have a shift right?_

_Not for a fornight, though that doesn’t mean we should slack off._

_How did I sleep in till basically 5 pm?_

_I guess we were more exhausted than we thought… Who would be messaging us though?_

You stared down at the notification silently in thought.

_I dunno… Brianna isn’t in any drama with her friends right now, Jenny never messages…_

You narrowed your eyes slightly as you glared down at the phone as if it personally offended you.

_Sallie… She would never talk to me-_

 

 

_“Hey Y/n, you doing alright?” Sallie walked over, her eyes mildly concerned as she approached, your grip on your arm relaxing slightly as you looked up at her._

_“I… I-Yeah. Just Jenny and Brianna messing around a bit.” You brushed off and picked up your school bag. You smiled at Sallie, despite how forced it felt, “I’m just heading to next lesson-”_

_“-But break just started.” She interrupted._

_“It’s quieter there, sorry. I’ll meet you in the library at lunch.” You adjust your bag absently and absently folded your arms as Sallie looked at the pen and highlighter doodles going up both your arms._

_“Whatever.” You couldn’t look at her as you silently walked off, the bitter tone going straight through your soul._

 

 

You levelled your glare to the ground.

_She used to talk though-_

_Well, that was before she spent too long with me, people move on, I should too._

You quickly unlock your phone and, with practised ease, put on the headphones and started playing your music. The music drowning out your thoughts as you decide to check on the messages.

 

(Unknown number)

Unknown 9:00 pm: HELLO Y/N! IT IS I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE FROM THE CAFE AND LAKE!

Unknown 9:02 pm: I’M SURE WE WILL BE GREAT FRIENDS!

Unknown 9:10 pm: Y/N?

Unknown 9:11 pm: OH! YOU PROBABLY HAVE ALREADY GONE TO SLEEP.

Unknown 9:11 pm: I HOPE WE CAN CHAT TOMORROW!

 

_Oh right._

_Wait… He actually texted me?_

You look dumbfounded at the texts, trying to think how to respond to them. You continue staring before locking the phone and pocketing the phone. Standing up you look down at your clothes, grimacing as you noticed the dirt from your shoes getting on the bed.

 

_So apparently I didn’t even change or take off my shoes either…_

 

You absently take off your headphones and walk over to the bathroom. 

 _You know what no. Last night and today were, and are, just the average days. There is no big conspiracy to worry about._  You start running the tap and wet a flannel before starting to gently wash your face. You absently stare at yourself in the mirror for a couple of seconds.

_“That doesn’t sound like friendship to me.”_

 

You focus down at the disturbed water as you scrub a bit firmer.

_Well, it’s close to friendship. We both tolerate each other and talk frequently, isn’t that basically friendship?_

_Brianna will get tired of you, so will anyone else, everyone just… Moves on._

_I’m surprised she has tolerated us for so long._

_SHUT UP!_ You scrub more intently, the water sloshing in the sink as you worked, the cold water refreshing you but you can’t stop the slight stinging in your eyes.

 _Again?_ You ask yourself in disbelief, pausing to watch the water drip back into the sink. _Come on! I can’t believe you’re getting upset over nothing._

 _You know…_ You pause, absently placing the flannel in the sink. Both of your hands press into the sides of the sink as you look at yourself in the mirror, the water dripping down your face and your eyes had a slight tint of red around them. _When I woke up I probably just got drunk because I didn’t want to question everything right now… I got home, painted the park and collapsed on my bed. Yeah! That must have been it!_

_That isn’t a drunk painting-_

_Where would I have got drunk while not leaving with any money?_

You ignore the flaw in your thoughts as you dried off your face before having a quick shower and getting a new change of clothes.

______

_“So what? Is she your bodyguard?”_

A Spike of irritation shot through you as you headed downstairs with your phone in your pocket and headphones around your neck. You spotted Mitsie on the couch watching a show and gave a small wave in passing as you went through to the kitchen to prepare cereal and a glass of water.

_Mitsie must have been here to know!_

With your glass of water still in your hand, you ignored your cereal as you absently walked over to the doorway and using your shoulder to lean on the door, making sure the glass of water didn’t spill in the process and used your other hand to move the headphones off an ear as you spoke up.

“Hey uh… Has, has anyone, erm… Has anyone else been in the house?” Mitsie focused on you and their eyes widened as she responded so quietly you almost missed it.

“You haven’t fallen down?” you pause mid-sip as you put together what she meant, and silently stared at her for a few seconds trying to respond. Slowly you put the water on the table and spoke calmly, but couldn’t help the confusion seeping into your voice.

“No, I’m sure I’m not dead… Why do you think I would be dead?”

She hid further into your scarf. Only her ears and barely her eyes, that were watching the floor, were visible in the scarf. You slowly walked over and crouched down in front of her seat, observing her quietly.

 _She can barely look at me for a second,_ You noted.

_Yeah well, you’re one to talk._

 

“Hey.” You spoke softly to her under your breath and tried to put on a soft smile. “I’m here right now, alright?” You kept your soft smile and tried not shy away as she looked over at you, fear shining in her eyes.

_Now isn’t the time to look fishy Y/n._

“I arrived late last night, I stopped by a friend’s house and didn’t realise how tired I was ‘till I fell asleep. Once she woke me up I headed straight home and went to bed.” You lie to her, she keeps looking in your eyes, the scarf relaxing round her hands. “I guess that’s what I get for staying awake and pushing myself more than I should do. I’m sorry, Mitsie. I’m sorry I scared you, I should have just gone back home immediately rather than loiter around at Jenny’s place.”

She said nothing but seemed to be in thought and you had nothing left to say about the topic. After a minute passed you stood up and collected your water and headed back into the kitchen to finish your breakfast by the sink, letting Mitsie think through things.

_I guess nobody else was here, Mitsie didn’t see me and didn’t say about an intruder._

 

 

You look over at your phone again, Blue’s last message still there. You absently place your bowl and cup in the sink before tapping on the counter.

_Do I just say Hey? Is that too casual? Hi is too formal… You know what fuck it._

Hey Blue, sorry my phone died and I forgot to put it on charge: 5:45 pm Y/N

but I hope you had a great day so far!: 5:45 pm Y/N

You lock your phone, before quickly turning it back on and setting it to mute as it vibrates in your hand, and pocket it again. __He knows, he’s gonna call you out for the most obvious lie._ _ Pausing you looked over at the sink that is gathering more hot water and bubbles, absently you narrowed your eyes.

 

_...I’m forgetting something, aren’t I? What do I-The hot pocket!_

You wander back through to Mitsie sheepishly as you ran a hand through your hair, “Hey, uhh… Mitsie? Did you eat the hot pocket? It should have helped, at least a bit.” She didn’t look or even acknowledge you. Turning off the tap you walk over and slowly sit next to her on the couch. Hesitating you whisper to her, “Mitsie?”

Sighing you hold up you hand and look over at her in concern before gently putting a hand on her shoulder. “Mitsie?” You speak up slightly louder, she flinched as she snapped out of her thoughts and look over at you in confusion. “I was wondering if the hot pocket helped a bit.”

“Oh, yes that actually had some really strong healing magic in it, it’s like the… as if I never got injured, thank you.” She muttered and you tried not to sigh in relief from the news.

“I’m not the one you need to thank.” You automatically responded but still give a thankful smile. “That’s good though! Everything will be even better than before that… Guy decided on redirecting his anger onto you. How about you come with me and see if we can find Raven and thank him and the person who made the hot pocket?” You inquire hopefully.

However, Mitsie hesitates and glances towards the window and away from you, mumbling under her breath. “I would but what if we get attacked? An anti-monster human finds us? We could be hit by a car, anything can be out there. Honestly, while it is good to have sunlight and not have as large of an issue of overcrowding, there are so many problems up here too.”

You bite the inside of your cheek gently as you look towards the kitchen. “Okay.” You mumble under your breath before looking over with a reassuring smile. “We can stay inside today. I need to work on my commissions anyway, I’ve fallen a bit behind.”

_She needs help, not a shield._

You notice the bag from the shopping trip that held the atrocious jacket and absently moved it to the corner of the room to forget about, before heading upstairs to collect the plate to clean as well. Once you had cleaned up you got into art mode, working on pieces and sending off finished pieces. Losing track of the time you just focus on art and drowning out reality with your headphones, barely noticing Mitsie began to watch you work other than the barest hints of chills down your spine from the feeling of being watched.

 

____

After a few days of commission work finally seeming more manageable from the previous pile up you stretch and trudge over to the fridge, after opening it you scan the contents and sigh.

_Guess I have to go back outside at some point._

_You could order online._

You swing shut the fridge door. _With shipping costs and answering the door to a stranger? No thanks._

While searching for your bag and purse you look up at where Mitsie’s room would be. After a second you grab a home phone, shoving it in your bag, and walk over to her room. Knocking you wait for a response but after a second you slowly open the door and see Mitsie on the chair looking out the window.

“Hey.” she turned around at your quiet voice, you absently grabbed your bag tighter from her gaze. “I-I… Ah.. I need to go shopping, f-for food and such. I’ll have my phone on me! So you can keep in contact if need be, here!”

Relaxing one of your hands you grab the home phone in your bag and quickly place it on the table next to her, she doesn’t speak a word but looks at the phone before looking over at you. “Oh! You need my number so you can phone right?” You look round for a piece of paper before pulling out a small notepad from your bag and tearing out a page and pulling out one of the pens that you often throw in your bag.

You unlock your phone and ignoring the recent text from Blue, who you had been texting occasionally over the course of the few days, and after a few seconds managed to get your number and quickly write it on the piece of paper. “Alright, I’ll leave that with you, if you want to make sure that I’m okay just ring and I’ll answer.”

You pause and see Mitsie give you a small appreciative smile which you smile back before giving a nod to her before shutting the door behind you as you leave her room. You grab the last of the items you need and check your phone percentage.

_76% That’s fine, and I guess I can’t keep ignoring the guy._

Unlocking your phone you check the newest message.

 

Sugar Free 10:15 am: SO YEAH THAT IS WHY MY DAY HAS BEEN MAGNIFICENT SO FAR, JUST LIKE ME!

Sugar Free 10:15 am: MWEH HEH HEH! WHAT ABOUT YOU HUMAN?

 

You huff in amusement, remembering his panic a few days earlier about your dead phone, before responding.

It’s been alright so far I guess. : 11:02 am Y/N

Though it’s not even midday yet but I hope your day stays good for you then: 11:03 am Y/N

 

Putting on your headphones and playing your music you pocket your phone and shout up to Mitsie, “I’ll be gone for a bit! See ya!” You lock up before giving a small salute to Mitsie as she watched from the window before walking towards the centre of town, mentally repeating the list of what you need to get.

____

_Got that, got that. Yup... Don’t need that._

You wander around the aisle, your shopping basket decently full but you pause at the end of one of the aisles.

_Monster ambassador?_

You absently look at the boxes of stacked action figures that are reduced. You grab a box and look at the skeletal figure inside the box, squinting at it.

 _Well, I guess that’s why this guy looks familiar, the monster ambassador huh?_ You look over the box for a second searching, _ah hah! Papyrus! Yeah, I feel like I’ve heard of that name before… Maybe on the news? With… Uh… That king guy? Who knows..._

You look over the skeleton action figure. _Would it be weird if I got this for the other skeletons, why are there so many skeletons around anyway? Not to mention a fucking reaper and barely anyone has noticed. You would think that skeleton monsters would be most talked about honesty, since games and stuff._

_You’re overthinking._

_I don’t think I am._

Slowly you return the action figure and pay for the items you have, as you were about to play your music again once out of the shop you pause at the sound of music. You couldn’t quite place the style but something about it just told you to follow and to find the source of it, you pocket your phone and your headphones rest with your hood as you follow curiously. The beats through the ground and soft tunes in the air seemed to fit perfectly.

As you got closer the rhythm seemed to flicker from one genre to another yet never clashing.

_That’s definitely more bass… Electro swing? No… Not Chill step either... Hip-hop?_

_That sounds more orchestral… That! That there sounds like a more… Something? What is it… It sounds like something traditional._

You notice a crowd gathered around where the music source is, you curiously walk over to the side of it to see what is happening and couldn’t look away.

There were 3 figures dancing, what immediately drew your attention was the two who were the current focus on the impromptu stage.

A tall figure dressed in a white button up top, gloves, and black trousers. The only colour in their outfit was the red band. However, their face was covered under a mask that was half black and half white down the centre, underneath the mask and behind it they appeared to have a black fabric covering any potential identification of the person. They stepped in time with the other dancer in a distinct tango pattern.

The other person appeared to be the only one with a partiavisibleable face, as they wore a sheer black veil over their face. Their outfit however was slightly worn, especially the torn and messy tutu, but still fit the teenager in front of you.

You watched in stunned silence as the ballet dancer and tango dancer seemed to act in unison as they moved and felt completely sober, the shorter figure at the side caught your attention as they stood there.

The figure stood to the side, their hands in the purple hoodie’s pockets and their tracksuit trousers had obvious creases in it. However, that wasn’t what drew your attention, instead, it was the hood itself. As while the hood was drawn up the face wasn’t visible at all. It appeared to be a black fabric had covered the front of the hood, completely cutting off any potential view of the figure’s face as they looked towards the sober dance.

_I feel like I’ve seen that person before… Didn’t I bump into him?_

Before you could think more on it the music began to pick up and a serge of determination and hope shot through you as the Ballet dancer moved away from the tall figure and towards the gathering audience, their moves being more bolder and dynamic as the music ramped up. The two other dancers behind them and worked in sync, all the styles blending into one and the music merging the hip hop beats and bass under the hopeful music of the Tango and orchestral work.

*Never forget them.

_Never forget what?_

*Dance will live on!

The final note hit and they did their final pose, some people in the audience cheering and others clapping away. You started to clap once you got out of your daze, the music and feeling of the piece still on your mind as you watched them quickly leave the area and vanish as if nothing happened.

The audience slowly started to leave and you still stood there stunned, the emotions and feeling of the piece wearing down. However, as people left you stare at where they once were.

_Something is wrong._

You stare at the path a bit more, and you realise it.

_Where did the music come from? They didn’t take anything with them… That quality wasn’t just a speaker in a pocket._

_Something is wrong... Somet̴h̡i̢ng ̛is͢ ̢W̢R̡O̵N͡G!_

You remember the Papyrus action figure. _Was that Papyrus? If I remember correctly he is apparently quite tall and that seemed like the build from the action figure._

You move out the way of a group of people, as you moved to the side keeping your eyes on the place the dancers were. _That short person seemed like the height of-_

“Human!” You feel a hand on your shoulder and flinch, before automatically pulling away. _Too personal, personal space, get you fucking hand off me._ The strength of the hand made it unable for you to get their grip off you, as you noticed it was the fish woman and reptile monster from a few weeks back at the passing school.

 _Would it be insulting if I tried to pull away again?_ The fish woman smiled over at you with her sharp teeth and you try to suppress the urge to keep pulling away. “Uhh… Can I help you?” You ask meekly.

“I’ve got a question or two for you human.” She glares at you and you immediately have alarm bells ringing in your head. “First, why are you avoiding Frisk?”

_What?_

“Secondly, why were you herding other humans?”

_**What.** _

 

 

“Uh…” You glance at her hand still on your shoulder and look towards the floor. “Can you… If it is possible, could you let go of me... Please?” She seemed to take a bit to process what you meant but she looked sheepish as she let go and you absently rubbed at the area, trying to get the sensation off you. “Thank you… Though to both questions, could you maybe clarify please?”

“Clarify? What needs to be ‘clarified’ about either of them.”

“Okay.” You mentally pretend you are working in the cafe. “I mean, why do you think I’m avoiding… Frisk is it?” You look at her in confirmation and just go along with it at her narrowed gaze. “Also I don’t… Herd… Other humans?”

“How could you forget Frisk!” She seethed, am I just going to get murdered for a misunderstanding? Of course, that would be me! “They saw you and thought of you as a good person and then you never talk to them again.”

“Wha-Is this over the phone number?” You vaguely remember and the child. “Oh… How do I explain it. I have just been busy lately, though honestly… How do I word this.” You mutter the last bit under your breath in thought as you didn’t look at the two people. “The kid shouldn’t just give their number to strangers, who knows what kind of person the person is really like?”

“T-t-they a-are ve-very good at-at r-reading peo-people th-though.” The reptile speaks up and Undyne grins and puts an arm around the monster.

“Yeah! That’s right Alph.”

“Through that doesn’t mean they never will misread someone they come across and trust, just look out for them alright.”

You glance over at Undyne, ignoring the slightly red Alphys in the process, as you look at the blank expression before Undyne responded. “Sure.”

“Well, I’m glad that’s cleared up.” You casually mention before furrowing your eyebrows slightly. “I still don’t know what you mean about herding thought…”

“You were herding some humans a week ago, at Grillby's.”

“Grillby's… Grillby's… Is that the pub or bar or whatever I was at? Oh… Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry for the behaviour of my associates. I hope we didn’t disrupt too much.” You look at her apologetically and bow your head slightly.  

“Associates? You were herding associates, they look like humans.” You bit back a chuckle as you clarified.

“No I mean the humans I’m associated with. They had too much to drink so I had to babysit them, they decided to have a bit of a joke and such before we left so I’m sorry if they disturbed you guys.”

“I see…” Undyne thought about it for a second before her gaze locked back onto you. “So these… Associates are not friends?”

“Uhh…”

...

_Are they?_

_Sallie isn’t anymore._

_Jenny tolerates me when alone…_

_Brianna… Exists…_

_…_

_Do I genuinely care for them…_

_Do I have a friendship with them?_

 

“No… Their not.” You mutter under your breath to yourself, the duo seemed to realise they just opened a can of emotions that they were not prepared to have.

 

_But they have helped you out._

_Brianna helped with Mitsie,_

_Did she?_

_She helped when I had problems_

_Has she ever really helped me face a problem?_

_She doesn’t realise what she is doing-_

_But that doesn’t make it right._

_She might genuinely see you as a friend and you’re stabbing her in the back._

_Well, she is a shit friend if so._

 

“Anyway, I’ve gotta head off now, like I said I am really sorry about them three and I hope they don’t annoy you anymore.” You start walking off ignoring the duo behind you.

“Hey!”

“U-Undyne, w-we ha-have to g-go t-to the others.”

“... Alright, Alph.”

You kept walking, not even really thinking of which direction other than away from them.

_Everything goes in a cycle, doesn’t it?_

_You never learn._

____

 

Sugar Free 11:03 am: EVEN IF SOMETHING HAPPENS THAT ISN’T SO GREAT WE CAN ALWAYS CHANGE, SO YES I KNOW TODAY WILL BE MAGNIFICENT!

 

You huff at your phone in amusement as you walk into the park, your shopping bag over one arm as looked at the message.

_Oh if only it was that easy._

You sat down on the bench and was typing out a response a phone call popped up. You jumped in shock at the sudden call and notice that it is from home before answering.

“Hey, Mitsie!” You place a hand over your heart as the thumping pounded your chest from the surprise, but tried to make your voice cheerful. “Are you doing alright? I’m still here.”

The line was quiet for a few seconds before Mitsie spoke up. “I just wanted to check.”

“Wait, before you ring off.” You spoke up and absently leaned forward. “I just wanted to let you know I’ll be home shortly so don’t even worry, alright?” You glanced round at the crawling feeling down your spine but mainly ignored it as you focused on the water of the lake in front of you.

“Okay.” She spoke simply before cutting off the call. You looked down at your phone before shivering and looking around again, you swear you saw a blur in the corner of your eye for a second.

_It’s probably just light fucking up while you turned your head._

You heard some laughter towards the open grass area just a bit from the trees, once you get close enough to the tree line you notice Blue and Stretch standing on the grass. Blue talking animatedly to a human beside him, while Stretch stood to the side looking completely out of it.

 _They are the same height as the mysterious dancers,_ you noted absently.

_Though I highly doubt that Stretch would do the Tango honestly._

_… Let’s go this is getting creepy._

You silently pocket your phone and walk in the direction of home, the feeling of being watched continuing until you had left the almost forest-like area of the park.

____

*Click*  *Click* *Click*

You absently keep clicking the pen as you stare down at the numbers before you, your forehead starting to strain from being scrunched up for so long.

_Finance, bills, work, yay._

You kept scribbling notes and calculations from both the freelance and the cafe income.

You paid no mind to Mitsie as she walked in and looked over at you curiously.

You check the calculations for the freelance.

… You double check.

_Okay, so that could go up by a couple of quid since that is not helping profit much…_

_That is good._

_I’m getting too many commissions for that so gotta price that up a bit._

_Though hopefully soon…_

You glance over at Mitsie who is looking at you in confusion, unable to understand the sudden thoughtful expression suddenly focused on her, your expression giving nothing away as you think.

_Maybe we can try to get some progress over time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a question to ask doodles or the rest of the cast?  
> Wanna ask general questions?  
> Want to just chat? 
> 
> WELL, YOU CAN!  
> Tumblr: duskins-ao3.tumblr.com  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/4CsJqAs
> 
> Basically, I am planning on starting "Coffee Doodles" which is like a bonus for CSAA so feel free to ask characters about their stuff or for their view, preferably ask on either discord or on Tumblr.
> 
> Characters in this chapter;  
> Mtisie, Undyne, Alphys, (Papyrus mention): Toby fox  
> Dancetale: Teandstars and Sterrenschijnse  
> Underswap (mentioned) :http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com
> 
> I almost forgot! While I love my current Icon, It was just a temporary deal. However, I want to make an actual icon for Duskins. This is for the discord, main Tumblr, and ao3 account. So, I was going to do it but I decided to get your input in it. What do you guys want me to have for my icon?  
> It could be Mitsie, it could be Raven. Hell, you guys might want Edge (underfell) as a rose rather than flowey Papyrus.  
> Who knows. 
> 
> Anyway, this has been Dusk and I hope you are having an awesome day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
